


Реальность, в которой у нас нет никаких шансов

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, ООС, Учебные заведения, дружба, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: – Лэнс МакКлэйн, – уже громче повторяет Кит. Разозлился, что ли? – Я знаю, что это ты! Я знаю, что ты за мной идешь уже от самой школы. Что… что тебе от меня надо?Правильней сказать, что тебе надо от меня, мысленно возражает ему Лэнс, все еще не высовываясь из своего укрытия. В той комнате из нашего будущего ты сам берешь меня за руку. Зачем тебе это только сдалось?





	1. Сближение

      – Э-эй! Ки-и-ит!  
      Сложив руки рупором, Лэнс кричит, надрывая горло. Он кричит прямо в обтянутую ветровкой худую спину Кита, но тот даже не оборачивается. Упрямо идет в сторону автобусной остановки, будто зомби какой-то. Тряпичная сумка со спортивной формой болтается почти у него под ногами. Наверное, как всегда в облаках витает. Не дозовешься, хоть в лепешку расшибись.   
      Но Лэнс не отступает. Сам не зная зачем, он приподнимается на носочки и снова кричит в сложенные ладони:  
      – Ки-и-ит! Кит Когане! Эй, дурацкий причесон…  
      В это мгновение Кит все-таки оборачивается. Губы плотно сжаты, лицо совсем каменное, только глаза так и сверкают. Похоже, что притворялся, будто ничего не слышит. Лэнс заводится еще больше и кричит, хотя весь школьный двор – каждый, кому не лень – пялится на них во все глаза:  
      – В следующий раз такого не будет, Кит! В следующий раз я тебя уделаю! Причем в два счета! Понял меня?!  
      И в эту минуту – Лэнс даже ладони от лица не успевает отнять – он чувствует легкий укол в левом виске. Вместо школьного двора перед глазами размытое пятно – серый и белый наползают друг на друга; когда ему удается наконец сфокусировать взгляд, он понимает, что привычный мир куда-то исчез.   
      Взамен Лэнс видит  _это_. Пока не знает, что именно, но реальность сменившей школьный двор картинки отнимает у него дыхание.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он в комнате. Четыре стены окружают его – это Лэнс осознает совершенно отчетливо, но комната незнакомая. И у него даже и предположений нет, кому она могла бы принадлежать.  
      Свободного пространства почти нет – не комната, а чулан практически. Кровать у стены узкая, не шире простой доски, шкаф невысокий, на письменном столе лампа – и все такое безличное и серое, что Лэнсу чудится: закрой глаза на пару секунд – и тут же забудешь, что вообще видел.   
      На стенах ни постера, ни календаря. Жалюзи открыты только наполовину, снаружи вовсю палит солнце, но в комнате прохладно – и оттого еще странней, что Кит, который там почему-то вместе с ним, почти голый – не считая выцветших от стирки красных боксеров спортивной марки.  
      И что совсем странно: Кит в комнате – не тот Кит Когане, которого знает Лэнс. Он старше, выше, грудная клетка и плечи уже окончательно развиты. Судя по виду, заканчивает старшую школу. Темные волосы собраны сзади в хвост, на запястьях несколько кожаных браслетов, и губы не сжаты в тоненькую полоску, как у Кита, которого Лэнс знает, а приоткрыты. Кит тяжело дышит и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, а потом берет его руку в свою.  
      Что за нелепица, думает Лэнс. Он так ошарашен, что не может ни пошевелиться, ни слова сказать. Зачем Киту раздеваться? Почему он такой взрослый? Почему держит его за руку?  
      Лэнс и не представляет, чем все это может закончиться. Может, это сон? Нет, точно не сон. С чего бы ему должны сниться подобные глупости? Все такое реальное, хоть и бессмысленное. Настоящий Лэнс уж точно бы не стал запираться с этим чудаком в одной комнате, не стал бы позволять ему брать свою руку и прикладывать ее к груди. Лэнс понимает, что кожа под его ладонью упругая и холодная, а соски – маленькие и твердые. От осознания этого его захлестывает такая огромная волна смущения, что комната перед глазами вновь расплывается. Пара секунд – и будто бы ничего не было вовсе.  
      Но Лэнс-то все хорошо помнит. С того дня, как он позвал Кита на школьном дворе, он оказывается в странной комнате время от времени, где бы в этот момент ни находился.   
      Его пульс учащается, а подмышки и ладони страшно потеют. К счастью, в реальном времени приступ длится не дольше полминуты, и никто вокруг обычно ничего не замечает. Только один раз, когда это случилось прямо во время завтрака, его мама все-таки умудрилась заподозрить что-то и спросила его, хорошо ли он себя чувствует. И не отравился ли вчерашней лазаньей.  
      Рассказать о своих галлюцинациях Лэнс никому не решается. Ни Пидж за партой напротив, проводящей каждую перемену в своей пииспи, ни Ханку, сидящему сзади и жующему на уроках шоколадные батончики, ни младшей сестре, ни старшему брату, ни родителям.  
      Да и что он им должен сказать? Что видит какую-то незнакомую комнату и своего одноклассника-молчуна, который берет его руку и прикладывает к своей груди? Что они оба взрослые и без одежды?  
      Лэнс не видит себя там со стороны, но чувствует, как воздух холодит кожу. Наверное, на нем тоже только боксеры, а может, и совсем ничего нет. Каждое ощущение, каждый запах, каждый звук в комнате такой четкий, такой настоящий, будто это даже не реальность, а реальность в ультра „хай-кью“ формате. Первые мгновения после возвращения Лэнсу сложно воспринимать окружающий мир: уж слишком он размытый и „некачественный“ по сравнению с  _комнатой_.  
      Одно предположение у Лэнса все же есть. Оно глупое, для маленьких детей, которые верят во всякие сказки, но выбирать не приходится, ведь правда?  
      Лэнс задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу, оцепеневшим взглядом уставившись в пространство. Что, если эта комната из будущего? Ведь Кит, который прикладывает его руку к своей груди, совсем взрослый, да и сам Лэнс чувствует себя другим – будто бы выше и сильнее, чем сейчас.  
      Но если комната из будущего, то какой в этом всем вообще смысл? То, что происходит в эти несколько мгновений, не поддается никаким объяснениям. Кит не девчонка, у него нет большой и пышной груди, как у подружки брата – зачем тогда запираться с ним в одной комнате и трогать его? Глупее идеи и не придумать.  
      Не понимаю, в отчаянии думает Лэнс, утыкаясь лбом в парту. Кит сидит в противоположной части класса, читает книжку и как всегда не говорит ни с кем. Даже словом за весь день ни с кем не перекинулся. Ну чем не зомби?  
      У него одного из всех мальчишек длинные волосы, как у девчонки или рокера. Спереди они постоянно лезут ему в лицо, а сзади топорщатся, как мочалка драная. Лэнс морщится. Никогда не запрусь в одной комнате с этим неудачником, клянется он себе, никогда и ни за что в жизни.  
      – … дырку просверлишь, – голос Пидж внезапно продирается сквозь гул, царящий в классе, и Лэнс изумленно поднимает на нее глаза.  
      Она поправляет очки на носу и повторяет:  
      – Скоро дырку в Ките просверлишь.  
      – Дырку? – не понимает Лэнс.  
      – Ты сегодня без остановки на него пялишься. И так последние несколько дней, – заявляет Ханк, глупо ухмыляясь. – Это из-за того, что проиграл ему на соревнованиях?  
      – Соревнованиях? – снова, будто в трансе, переспрашивает Лэнс.  
Потом спохватывается и качает головой:  
      – Да не пялюсь я на него. Еще чего.  
      Ханк достает из своего ланч-бокса сэндвич с ветчиной и принимается обнюхивать вместо того, чтобы откусить. Пидж вздыхает и возвращается к пииспи, а Лэнс снова утыкается носом в гладкую и холодную поверхность парты.  
      Даже они уже заметили. Рассказать им он просто не в состоянии, значит, остается только одно: попытаться поговорить с Китом. Не обязательно о том, что происходит – просто перекинуться с ним парой слов. А там уж, надеется Лэнс, все станет чуточку яснее.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Удобно, что они с Китом живут в одной стороне: в школе бы Лэнс точно не стал пытаться заговорить с ним. Что только подумают Ханк и Пидж? А остальные? Кто в своем уме захочет связываться с этим зомби?  
      Кит перешел в их класс год назад, но так ни с кем и не подружился. И потому что молчит, и ходит всегда с каменной физиономией, нарывается еще и время от времени на издевательства от старшеклассников. Но его это, похоже, не слишком колышет. Выкинул кто-нибудь его рюкзак из окна – он только молча подбирает разбросанные по земле учебники, отряхивает их от грязи, запихивает обратно и отправляется дальше по своим делам. Ничем его не прошибешь. Что он за тип такой?  
      Лэнс решает проследить за Китом после уроков в пятницу. Он сбегает от остальных, придумав мало-мальски правдоподобную отговорку, и, стараясь соблюдать дистанцию, следует за одинокой фигуркой Кита, покидающей школьный двор.  
      Поначалу слежка проще простого, все-таки они живут в одной стороне. Но позже, когда поворот к дому Лэнса оказывается за спиной, а людей на улице становится меньше, преследование Кита среди бела дня превращается в задачу для первоклассного шпиона.  
      Дорога ведет в гору, а дома по ее обеим сторонам попадаются все больше огромные и роскошные. И ведь правда, думает про себя Лэнс, одежду Кит носит всегда дорогую, брендовую, хоть и выглядит она на нем так небрежно, будто ее на свалке нашли. Смятая, а часто и довольно грязная – хотя тут уже несомненно заслуга его приятелей из старших классов.  
      Лэнс прячется то за столб, то за дерево, но в этом будто и нет необходимости: Кит не оборачивается ни разу, по сторонам не глазеет, только упорно идет в гору и смотрит себе под ноги. На светофорах всегда застывает и примерно ждет, пока зажжётся зеленый, даже если на дороге нет ни одной машины.  
      Будто его запрограммировали, невольно думает Лэнс. У него что, совсем чувств никаких нет?  
      На улице ни души. Кит застывает перед очередным светофором, и Лэнс, уставший от слежки, не успевает притормозить, оказываясь слишком близко к нему. Между ними нет и двухсот метров, когда Кит резко оборачивается.  
      Он прищуривает глаза. Лэнс чувствует, как неудержимо колотится его сердце – так сильно, будто вот-вот выскочит у него из глотки. Хорошо, что в последнюю секунду он успевает спрятаться за старой телефонной будкой: ее прозрачные когда-то стенки обклеены объявлениями, поэтому заметить его Кит не сможет. Но когда Лэнс решает, что его пронесло, тишину на улице нарушает тихий, немного дрожащий голос:  
      – МакКлэйн!  
      О слежке теперь можно забыть. Лэнс понимает, что попался, что ему бы стоило просто выйти из-за будки и объясниться, но не может этого сделать. Его ноги словно приросли к асфальту.  
      – Лэнс МакКлэйн, – уже громче повторяет Кит. Разозлился, что ли? – Я знаю, что это ты! Я знаю, что ты идешь за мной от самой школы. Что… что тебе от меня надо?  
      Правильнее сказать, что  _тебе_  надо от меня, мысленно возражает ему Лэнс, все еще не высовываясь из своего укрытия. В той комнате из нашего будущего ты сам берешь меня за руку. Зачем тебе это только сдалось?  
      Он с трудом отрывается от обклеенной объявлениями стены будки. Всей его решимости как не бывало. Вот бы Кит уже убрался восвояси…  
      Но тот все еще там. Застыл на месте, руки сжаты в кулаки, а в глазах – напряжение, почти страх. Когда Лэнс делает несколько шагов к нему, он вздрагивает всем телом:  
      – Так что…  
      – Что  _что_?  
      Кит сдвигает брови. Может, он и не такой мрачный, как всем кажется, вдруг понимает Лэнс. Может, у него просто лицо такое?  
      –  _Что_  тебе надо? – повторяет Кит глухо. – Перестань за мной следить.  
      – Я… э-э… – Лэнс переминается с ноги на ногу.  
      Все-таки глупая была идея. Чем он только думал?  
      – Я просто… я подумал, мы могли бы подружиться.  
      На долю секунды, на крошечное мгновение лицо Кита озаряется. Сдвинутые брови беспомощно расползаются в стороны, а губы подрагивают и приоткрываются. Сжатые кулаки разжимаются, и рюкзак, повисший на левом плече, начинает сползать вниз. Он плюхается на пыльный асфальт, и волшебство тут же разрушается. Кит поджимает губы.  
      – Нет.  
      – Нет? – ошарашенно повторяет Лэнс.  
      Это не тот ответ, которого он ожидал, и запасного плана у него нет. Придурок Кит просто взял и отказался. Ну ничего, мстительно думает Лэнс, подожди еще лет пять – и сам будешь умолять меня взять себя за руку. В той комнате…  
      – Не нужны мне никакие друзья. Отвали.  
      Вырванный из собственных мыслей Лэнс изумленно моргает. Кит наклоняется, поднимает рюкзак с асфальта и перекидывает через плечо. Его темные глаза совсем матовые, взгляд тусклый, а плечи обмякают и провисают вперед. Кит вроде бы и смотрит на Лэнса, но как будто бы не видит его.   
      Ссутулившись, он разворачивается и идет прочь. Медленно, не торопясь, но его спина так и говорит Лэнсу, что от затеи преследовать ее владельца лучше отказаться. Что это не затея, а та еще глупость.  
      Кит переходит дорогу, и стоит ему оказаться на противоположной стороне, как застывшие по краям пешеходного перехода машины срываются со своих мест.  
      Лэнс спохватывается, пританцовывает на месте от волнения, но светофор неумолимо горит красным, и машины так и снуют туда-сюда. Дорогу не перейти, а Кит все отдаляется, оставляя своего одноклассника растерянным и подавленным. И страшно разозленным.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс постукивает пальцами по столу. Пытается имитировать мелодию, которую еще утром слышал по радио – у него не выходит, и от этого он только злится еще больше.  
       _Кем он себя только возомнил, мистер Дурацкий причесон?_  
      Кит, как обычно, сидит за своей партой. Ну конечно, друзей у него нет, куда ему еще на перерыве деваться? Больше некуда. А о том, что кроме чтения в мире существуют и другие занятия, он, похоже, и не подозревает.  
      Тоже мне нашелся, все еще кипятится Лэнс. Будто бы кто-то еще когда-нибудь в жизни предложит ему подружиться. Очевидно же, что никто и никогда. Но так ему и надо. Так ему и надо, повторяет про себя Лэнс.  
      Он с ощутимым усилием переводит взгляд с излучающего недружелюбие Кита на окно, из которого льются солнечные лучи. Зажмуривается, а когда снова открывает глаза – его сердце замирает.  
      Класса нет. Нет беззаботно щебечущих одноклассников, нет Ханка, уминающего кусок абрикосового пирога, даже сладкий запах слоеного теста – и тот пропадает в два счета.  
Лэнс снова оказывается в  _комнате_. Он не был в ней уже давно, дня три, не меньше, но ничего вокруг не изменилось. Обстановка все еще напоминает гостиничный номер, только что прибранный и пустой. Снаружи тепло и солнечно, но внутри так прохладно, что предплечья Лэнса покрываются гусиной кожей.  
      Кит берет его руку в свою. Даже странно: их кисти разных форм и размеров, но ладонь Лэнса умещается в ладони Кита, словно кто-то специально подгонял их друг под друга.   
      Кит смотрит ему в глаза. Растерянности или испуга в этом взгляде нет. Это не тот Кит, которого Лэнс несколько дней назад просил стать его другом на перекрестке. Даже и представить сложно, как он мог так измениться. Будто бы это и не Кит вовсе, а кто-то другой.  
Но Лэнс точно знает, что это именно Кит Когане, его молчаливый и нелюдимый одноклассник. Откуда такая уверенность, он и сам не понимает – просто знает, и все.  
      В темных глазах, смотрящих на него, отчаянная решимость. Развитая грудь возбужденно вздымается под его пальцами, отвердевший сосок упирается в ладонь, и Лэнса захлестывает смущение.  
      Какое глупое, дурацкое, бессмысленное будущее, хочется пробормотать ему, но рот пересох, как пустыня, а язык отказывается двигаться.  
      Зато двигается его рука. Лэнс проводит по упругой холодной коже, и Кит, выдыхая, подается вперед. Дышит так судорожно, словно воздуха в комнате не хватает на двоих.  
      От того, что может случиться в следующий момент, страшно. Все тело Лэнса каменеет: он еще никогда не был в комнате так долго. Обычно его вышвыривает отсюда, когда он прикасается к соску, но теперь этого не происходит, и он продолжает ощупывать задыхающегося от его прикосновений Кита как заведенный.  
      «Остановитесь!» – приказывает Лэнс в отчаянии своим пальцам, но те скользят ниже, пробегая по выпуклостям брюшных мышц. От стеснения щеки становятся горячими, как нагревающийся электрический чайник.   
      Но больше всего Лэнса пугает реакция Кита. Почему он так дышит? Почему вздрагивает будто болезненно, почему подается вперед, все ближе и ближе… Лэнс хочет спросить его об этом, но язык словно онемел. В комнате тихо – и прерывистое дыхание Кита кажется особенно громким и отчетливым.  
      Лэнс продолжает гладить тело своего одноклассника, пока ответ не приходит сам по себе.  _Ему нравится_ , обалдело думает Лэнс. Киту нравится, когда его так трогают… вот в чем все дело!  
      Что с этим открытием делать, Лэнс понять не успевает. В левом виске снова начинает покалывать, и комната – такая необыкновенно яркая и настоящая – отходит на задний план.  
      Кто-то трясет его за плечо. Лэнс моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Футболка под мышками вымокла насквозь, пристыженно понимает он. А еще хочется пить – во рту пустыня Сахара просто.  
      – Лэнс! Лэ-э-нс! – зовет озабоченный девчачий голос – Пидж, наверное. – С тобой все нормально? Эй, не пугай нас так!  
      Как это и бывает при возвращении в привычную реальность, краски кажутся блеклыми, а контуры предметов – нечеткими и зыбкими. Лэнс облизывает пересохшие губы. Пидж смотрит ему в лицо, растерянно хлопая куцыми ресницами, а Ханк рядом выпучивает глаза от волнения.  
      – Мы думали, ты сейчас в обморок хлопнешься, – испуганно бормочет он, а Лэнс только закатывает глаза. Его друзья всегда перегибают палку.  
      Хотя был в отключке он в этот раз дольше обычного, все остальные в классе, к счастью, заметить ничего не успели – все, кроме Кита. Лэнс робко осматривает классную комнату и встречается взглядом с парой тёмных глаз – Кит тут же отворачивается и утыкается в свою книжку чуть ли не носом. Ну не обнаглел ли?  
  
  
  
  
  
      Пидж с Ханком сдают его с потрохами учителю английского, как только тот появляется в дверях, и остаток дня Лэнсу приходится провести в медицинском кабинете. Его кладут на узенькую кровать, пахнущую чистотой и лекарствами, и приказывают отдыхать, пока он не почувствует себя лучше. Хорошо еще, что родителям не сообщают.  
      С одной стороны, это здорово, думает Лэнс, ведь можно проваляться здесь целый день, ничего не делая, но с другой – скука смертная. Мобильник отобрали, как и сумку с учебниками, поэтому Лэнс только и делает, что пялится в потолок. И сам не замечает, как засыпает.  
      Он спит без сновидений, будто плавает на поверхности бездонного озера. А когда вновь открывает глаза, на часах уже половина пятого.  
      Сумка с вещами оказывается рядом с кроватью. Облегченно вздохнув, Лэнс принимает сидячее положение, зевает во весь рот, задумчиво чешет левую лодыжку. На улице жара – ни ветерка: окно открыто, но светлые полупрозрачные занавески даже не шевелятся.   
      Потянувшись, Лэнс встает с кровати и выглядывает наружу. Та часть школьного двора, которую видно из медицинского кабинета, обычно безлюдна, а в такое время и подавно – но сейчас все не так.  
      Вздрогнув всем телом, Лэнс перегибается через подоконник. В тени здания группа парней. Явно старшеклассники, причем из тех, от которых лучше держаться подальше. Некоторых Лэнс знает не только в лицо, но и по имени. Вон Дэн, живущий через несколько кварталов, Томми, Джонатан и…   
      Сердце Лэнса подскакивает. В центре группы беспомощная маленькая фигурка – и, конечно же, это Кит.  
       _Господи, болван непроходимый, как он только там очутился…_  
      Но размышлять у Лэнса времени нет. Кит стоит на коленях среди старшеклассников, протирая джинсы о грязный асфальт. Дэн оттягивает его голову назад за волосы – даже смотреть на это больно – и говорит что-то в лицо. Лэнс невольно съеживается. Кит ничего не отвечает, и ему мгновенно влетает по морде.  
      Боже, какой идиот. Лэнс отчаянно вертит головой, но ни школьной медсестры, ни учителей так быстро не дозовешься. Что делать? Он стискивает виски.   
      Что ему только делать?!  
  
  
  
  
  
      Мозг еще не принял решение, но ноги уже несут его по лестничным пролетам. А ведь я еще пожалею об этом, с замиранием сердца думает Лэнс, но продолжает спешить на выручку своему угрюмому недружелюбному однокласснику.  
      Уже во дворе он задыхается от бега. На то, чтобы сориентироваться, ему нужно не больше минуты, и вот он уже срывается с места и подбегает к группе старшеклассников, обосновавшейся в тени школьного здания.  
      Жара. Футболка пропиталась потом и прилипает к телу. Ну и мерзость, только и успевает подумать Лэнс, когда один из старшеклассников оборачивается на звук и делает большие глаза.  
      Его Лэнс не знает, да это и не нужно: в этой группе главный Дэн, и тот все еще держит Кита за волосы.  
      – Смотри-ка, твой друг пришел тебя спасать, – говорит он своей жертве на ухо.  
      Кит даже не поворачивается. Он смотрит в землю, в сухой растрескавшийся асфальт школьного двора, на котором темнеют крупные капли крови из его носа.  
      – У меня нет друзей, – процеживает он сквозь зубы.  
      Старшеклассники хихикают, а Лэнс, весь красный, выкрикивает:  
      – Отпустите его сейчас же! Иначе я…  
      – Иначе ты что? – передразнивает его один из мучителей Кита.  
      – Мигом вызову полицию!  
      Для пущей убедительности Лэнс размахивает мобильником в руке, хоть и понимает: для того, чтобы эти типы отстали от Кита, его беспочвенных угроз маловато. Но, к его изумлению, Дэн вдруг отпускает свою жертву и пятится в сторону. Круг расступается, а где-то за спиной Лэнса раздаются голоса. Может, учителя наконец заметили что-то?  
      Об этом Лэнс уже не думает: он подскакивает к Киту, все еще стоящему на коленях, и хватает его за руку.  
      Небольшая ладонь оказывается нежнее, чем можно было подумать. Безвольная и горячая. Лэнс рывком тянет Кита вверх – тот подчиняется, вставая на ноги так покорно, будто он не человек, а марионетка из кукольного театра.   
      – Что… – начинает Кит, но Лэнс не собирается его слушать.  
      Он только сжимает его ладонь и тянет Кита за собой прочь.   
      Они убегают.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Уже через минут десять дикого бега в груди начинает жечь и колоть, будто кто-то насыпал туда толченого стекла. Лэнс отпускает руку своего одноклассника – школьный двор уже давно остался позади – и, упершись в колени, пытается отдышаться.   
      – Уф-ф. Оторвались.  
      Не похоже, что Кит собирается отвечать. Лэнс поднимает голову – пот, текущий по лбу, нестерпимо щиплет в глазах – и прищуривается.  
      – Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь! Земля вызывает Когане, прием…  
      – Совсем дурак, что ли?  
      Лэнс обиженно округляет глаза.  
      – Я дурак? Вообще-то, я спас тебя, осел неблагодарный.  
      Кит только морщится. Он осторожно касается кончика своего носа, смотрит на красные от крови пальцы и резко втягивает все, что еще собиралось вылиться из его ноздрей, обратно внутрь.  
      – Я не просил тебя об этом.  
      – То есть тебе так нравится получать по морде? В следующий раз учту!  
      Покачав головой, Лэнс поправляет перекрученный ремень сумки на груди. Сколько ни пытайся понять этого чудака, далеко не уедешь. Да и нужно ли? Ведь теперь он сам, наверное, проблем от Дэна и его шайки не оберется. Будто бы этого ему не хватало…  
      – Только сейчас дошло?   
      Лэнс переводит изумленный взгляд на Кита – тот словно прочитал его мысли. Он скрещивает руки на груди.  
      – От твоих попыток помощи мне ни холодно ни жарко. Они от меня все равно не отстанут. И ты сам… Ты ведь тоже считаешь меня странным. Как и все остальные в классе.  
      – Это не так… – машинально выдавливает из себя Лэнс, но Кит только хмурится еще сильнее.  
      – Ты врешь. Я терпеть не могу, когда врут. Отвали и не ходи за мной!  
      Лицо Кита искажено настолько, что на него смотреть страшно. Брови сошлись на переносице, лоб избороздили маленькие морщинки, ноздри раздуваются, а губы сжаты до предела. Кровеносные сосуды под кожей набухли, словно вот-вот лопнут.   
      Лэнс смотрит на своего взбешенного одноклассника и вдруг понимает: вот оно! Кит злится, зато больше не похож на погруженного в транс зомби: от него так и брызжет энергией и эмоциями. И где он только скрывал их все это время?  
      Удивительно, но такой Кит кажется ему куда симпатичнее обычного – Лэнс улыбается от уха до уха и подмигивает ему.  
      – Извини, что соврал тебе. Ты и правда очень странный.  
      Кит молчит. Его злость постепенно сходит на нет, лицо каменеет, и только грудь под клетчатой рубашкой, перепачканной пылью и кровью из носа, все еще судорожно вздымается. Лэнс невозмутимо продолжает:  
      – Ты странный, ну и что с того? Я все еще хочу, чтобы мы подружились. Очень хочу. Правда.  
      Последнее Лэнс добавлять вовсе не планировал, но слова вырываются сами по себе, будто они всегда были где-то там, внутри него, и только и ждали подходящего момента.  
      Он действительно хочет дружить с Китом. И дело даже не в комнате, хотя он все еще страшно хочет узнать, почему они запираются там вместе и зачем Кит берет его за руку. Но Лэнс чувствует, что сейчас это не главное. Что же тогда главное, он пока не понимает, но с каждой секундой все больше уверяется: еще немного – и он обязательно поймет это.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит действительно живет в богатом районе. Куда ни глянь – кругом большущие виллы с дорогими автомобилями перед высокими и надежно скрывающими секреты своих хозяев воротами. Это не тот мир, к которому привык Лэнс, поэтому он крутит головой без остановки, возбужденно глазея по сторонам.  
      – Эй, разве это не тот тип, который снимался в Зомбилэнде… Нет, ну ты только посмотри!   
      Лэнс тянет Кита за плечо, но тот никак не реагирует. Опять ушел в себя: смотрит только под ноги и на восторги своего незадачливого одноклассника не обращает никакого внимания. Ну, хотя бы прогонять не стал, думает про себя Лэнс, продолжая с восхищением осматривать окрестности. Кто бы мог подумать. Родители Кита – какие-то кинозвезды, не иначе. Лэнс пытается вообразить себе спальню, обставленную новомодной техникой, шкаф, ломящийся от брендовой одежды, и пушистые ковры под ногами в каждой комнате, когда в поле зрения появляется небольшая забегаловка.  
      Она в этом роскошном районе, как будто плешь посреди шикарной шевелюры – маленькая, неприметная и, судя по надписям на окнам, цены тут заоблачные не ломят. Но аляповатые стикеры с гигантскими бургерами на ее дверях заставляют пустой желудок Лэнса заурчать.  
      – Жрать охота, – не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, вздыхает он, и Кит, идущий немного впереди, внезапно тормозит, будто услышал что-то необыкновенно важное.  
      – Хочешь зайти? – тихо интересуется он. Лэнс делает огромные глаза от удивления.  
      – Шутишь?  
      – Зачем мне шутить?  
      Да уж, Кит и правда не смахивает на того, кто бы стал шутить, механически отмечает Лэнс. Он бы сейчас с удовольствием запихнул в себя во-он тот огроменный бургер, но его карманных денег хватает только на уцененные обеды в школьной столовой. Он со вздохом лезет в карман джинсов, но там и двух долларов не найдется.  
      – Кит, я на ме…  
      – Я заплачу.  
      Лэнс замирает на месте, лихорадочно прикидывая, не ударился ли Кит головой так, что у него в мозгах помутилось. Все-таки те подонки из старших классов расквасили ему нос… Так, может, и сотрясением наградили?  
      Но кровь из носа Кита уже давно перестала течь, да и сильно покалеченным он не выглядит.  
      – Считай, это благодарность за то, что помог мне.  
      Лэнс ошалело кивает.  
      – Мой отец говорит, что нельзя оставаться в долгу у людей, которые тебе помогли, – серьезно добавляет Кит, а Лэнс протягивает с восторгом:  
      – Классный у тебя папаня…  
      Это Кит комментировать отказывается, будто пропускает мимо ушей. Он оттягивает громоздкую дверь забегаловки и заходит внутрь.   
      Лопасти подвешенных к потолку вентиляторов с тихим шумом загребают воздух, наполненный тяжелым ароматом жареного мяса, картофеля фри и плавящегося сыра. Лэнс вдыхает этот запах полной грудью и глотает скопившуюся во рту слюну. Неужели Кит часто заходит сюда? Похоже на то. Его угрюмый и всегда молчаливый в школе одноклассник держится здесь на удивление уверенно: вежливо, безо всякого смущения здоровается с парнем, вытирающим столики, и направляется прямиком к кассе.  
      Сложно поверить, что Кит из тех, кто заходит в подобные забегаловки часто. Вообще сложно поверить, что он питается чем-то вроде фастфуда, а не изящно разделанным филе экзотических рыб с тропических островов… Ну или чем там питаются богачи вроде него?  
      Поневоле Лэнс принимается наблюдать за Китом со стороны. За тем, как тот извлекает из рюкзака кошелек, как осторожно отсчитывает деньги и протягивает их парню за кассой. С виду Кит, худощавый и нескладный, мало чем отличается от обыкновенного тринадцатилетнего мальчишки. Запястья у него тонкие, плечи угловатые, а голос – тихий и неокрепший. И как только этот тощий парнишка мог превратиться в того, кого Лэнс встречает в своих видениях? С сильной, развитой грудной клеткой, рельефными мышцами живота и плечами, от которых…  
      Лэнс ежится. Что это с ним? Кит терпеливо ждет заказанные бургеры у кассы, а у него из головы не идет эта глупая комната из будущего.   
      И даже потом, когда они опускаются за не слишком тщательно протертый столик, и Кит, в своем репертуаре не сказав ни слова, принимается усердно двигать челюстями, Лэнс продолжает неотрывно думать о комнате. О странном и нелепом будущем, в котором они держат друг друга за руки и прикасаются друг к другу, будто бы они…  
      Лэнс сглатывает с таким трудом, что почти давится плохо пережеванным мясным фаршем и булкой. Кит смотрит в окно – что он там нашел непонятно, но, наверное, смотреть в глаза другим людям не привык, вот и пялится куда попало. Кое-как справившись с застрявшим в горле куском, Лэнс конвульсивно тянется к пластиковому стакану с Кока-Колой и вдруг видит очень странную вещь. Вещь, от которой по его позвоночнику проходит легкая дрожь, а рука, тянущаяся к стаканчику, повисает в воздухе.  
      Кит закатывает рукав рубашки: он ел так неаккуратно, что умудрился заляпать себя соусом. Ярко-красная струйка „чили-барбекю“ бежит до самого локтя, и Киту приходится задирать рукав все выше, обнажая бледную кожу с явственно просвечивающими жилками вен. Кожу, в которой не было бы ничего особенного, если бы не уродливые темные пятна, расцвечивающие ее в самых разных местах.  
      Лэнс давится воздухом. Он наконец дотянулся до своего стакана и стискивает его так сильно, что газировка льется через край. Темно-синие, кое-где едва заметные, а кое-где довольно отчетливые, раскрашивающие бледную кожу, словно кратеры безводных морей – лунную поверхность, по руке Кита расползаются синяки.


	2. Тайна

– Ханк, я прошу тебя, пожалуйста,  _пожалуйста_ , прекрати это.  
      Пидж щурится в лучах утреннего солнца. Вид у нее кошмарно недовольный – спорить с ней себе хуже, это понятно сразу.  
      Лэнс незаметно пихает Ханка локтем в бок. Время пойти на попятную, пока еще не поздно. Его друг обреченно вздыхает, а Пидж все еще негодует. Оседлав свой стул и покачиваясь на нем взад-вперед, она заявляет:  
      – Прямая линия? Это просто смешно!  
      Ее теорию о реальности, основанную на бесконечных часах, проведенных за прохождением визуальных новелл, они оба, в общем-то, знают лучше других, но сегодня Ханк почему-то рискует выразить другое мнение, что – понятное дело – выводит Пидж, убежденную в ее собственной теории, по-настоящему из себя.  
      – Реальность – не прямая линия. И тем более не одна-единственная!  
      Пидж все еще с подозрением смотрит на Ханка, будто бы ждет от него подвоха. Перемена в самом разгаре, и класс полупустой – они трое вот вроде тоже собирались пойти погреться на солнышке на школьный двор, если бы не этот дурацкий спор. Но теперь, по всей видимости, Пидж никуда не пойдет, да и обиженный Ханк уже лезет в сумку за ланч-боксом.  
      Прямая линия… Лэнс бросает задумчивый взгляд в сторону Кита, точнее, в сторону его спины, обтянутой футболкой с логотипом в форме кленового листка, и снова возвращается в мыслях к тому, что он видел на прошлой неделе.  
      Синяки. Уже потемневшие и явно не первой свежести. Не слишком смахивающие на следы той стычки со старшеклассниками в школьном дворе, куда больше – на следы постоянных, регулярно повторяющихся физических истязаний. Проще говоря, побоев.  
      Ну вот, теперь сэндвич, так радушно предлагаемый ему Ханком, точно в горло не полезет. Пидж до сих пор куксится, поэтому вернулась к своей пииспи, к той реальности, которая кажется ей единственно правильной, и Лэнс понимает, что больше не может усидеть на месте.  
      – Пойду проведаю Кита, – заявляет он, вставая.  
      Пидж не слушает, зато Ханк смотрит на него так, будто он объявил, что собирается выпрыгнуть из окна.  
      – Какого  _Кита_? – переспрашивает он. – Когане?  
      – Ты знаешь другого?  
      Лэнс, конечно, ожидал подобной реакции, но все равно то, как Ханк мучительно морщит лоб, страшно нервирует. Что такого странного в том, что он собирается подойти к Киту? В конце концов, они учатся в одном классе.  
      Пидж до сих пор делает вид, что увлечена своей пииспи, но на самом деле – замечает Лэнс – краем глаза следит за происходящим. Ханк растерянно чешет в затылке и тянет виновато:  
      – Просто не знал, что вы общаетесь…  
      – Сюрприз!  
      Странную ухмылку Пидж Лэнс чувствует даже спиной. Но ему все равно. Какое кому дело, что она думает по этому поводу?  
      Реальность – не прямая линия, говорит самому себе Лэнс, медленно обходя тянущийся до самой доски ряд столов. Кит, разумеется, его не замечает, закопался в свой собственный мир с головой и из-за этого вздрагивает всем телом, когда его одноклассник опускается за соседний стул.   
      Не прямая линия, повторяет про себя Лэнс, а один огромный лабиринт. Есть тысяча вопросов и миллион ответов. Как в тесте, в котором ни один вариант ответа не кажется подходящим.  
      – Как дела?  
      Глядя на Лэнса, Кит несколько раз моргает. Они не говорили друг с другом с того момента, как расстались на перекрестке после обеда в забегаловке. И, похоже, это положение дел Кита вполне устраивает.  
      Он смотрит на Лэнса всего пару секунд, не больше, а потом возвращается к страницам раскрытой перед ним книги.  _Проигнорировал?_  Пидж где-то в противоположной части класса наверняка с трудом сдерживает хихиканье.   
      – Кит, я с тобой разговариваю.  
      Лэнс хмурится, когда пальцы его одноклассника перелистывают страницу.  
      – Что ты читаешь?  
      – Книгу.  
      Кит вздыхает и, прежде чем оторваться от чтения, проводит подушечками пальцев по строкам, словно слепой в попытке запомнить место, на котором остановился.  
      Он определенно не настроен на разговоры, но все же поднимает голову и смотрит на своего собеседника долгим безразличным взглядом. Взглядом, который любого бы уже давно заставил убраться восвояси и который, как ни странно, оказывает на Лэнса прямо противоположное действие.  
      – И о чем же твоя книга? – беззаботно интересуется он.  
      Пару мгновений Кит будто бы взвешивает все за и против того, чтобы продолжать разговор, но потом все же тихо поясняет:  
      – О мальчике, мать которого… умирает от рака.  
      В визуальной новелле это именно то место, на котором разговор между ними бы точно заглох, так и не успев начаться, лихорадочно думает Лэнс. Кит слишком серьезный. Настолько серьезный, что это почти вредно для здоровья.  
      – Ты всегда такой грустный, потому что читаешь такие книжки?   
      Лэнс пытается улыбнуться, а Кит мгновенно вспыхивает.  
      – А ты такой тупой, потому что вообще никаких не читаешь? – ощетинивается он в ответ, и Лэнса внезапно охватывает неповторимое, по-своему приятное чувство дежа вю.   
      Они сидят друг напротив друга, смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Кит злится. Совсем как тогда, когда поймал Лэнса на лжи. И в точности как тогда его брови разъяренно сдвигаются, а на лоб наползают мелкие морщинки.   
      Кит бесится про себя, а Лэнс только сидит рядом с ним и не может оторвать от него взгляд. От того, как обычно безэмоциональное лицо Кита оживает. Все кипит от переполняющих его эмоций.  
      Сейчас Кит настоящий, чувствует Лэнс.  _Живой._  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс не может ничего объяснить ни Пидж, ни Ханку. Но те, как и положено настоящим друзьям, не ставят его действия под вопрос.   
      Никто из них не делает странное лицо и не говорит ничего лишнего, когда в один из последующих дней Лэнс заявляет, что на переменах Кит теперь присоединится к ним. Конечно, его друзьям нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому члену их небольшой компании и расслабиться в его присутствии, но это происходит быстрее, чем Лэнс даже мог себе представить.  
      Все-таки большую часть времени Кит молчит. Чуть больше, чем на пару секунд, он открывает рот только тогда, когда они оказываются наедине.  
      Жаркими послеполуденными часами, когда они вместе идут из школы домой, Лэнс воображает, что Киту даже нравится говорить с ним. И что они могут болтать друг с другом о чем угодно.  
      Иногда Кит рассказывает о себе. Всегда очень коротко, обрывочно и беспокойно поглядывая в сторону собеседника. Так, будто бы боится утомить того до смерти. И каждый такой раз Лэнс слушает Кита внимательно, порой с раскрытым ртом – почти физически, порами своего тела впитывая в себя каждый мельчайший кусочек информации.  
      Уже через неделю Лэнс знает, что Кит год назад переехал в Калифорнию из Ванкувера, живет вдвоем со своим отцом, любит бургеры с двойным сыром и беконом, книги с пространными и идиотскими (обычно совсем незапоминаемыми) названиями и японские комиксы. А еще он избегает смотреть в глаза собеседнику при разговоре, просто катастрофически плохо переносит жару и улыбается совсем как самый обыкновенный мальчишка его возраста.  
      Но все-таки, когда они вдвоем возвращаются домой – Пидж и Ханк живут в противоположной стороне – большую часть времени говорит Лэнс. Он несет все, что попало, но Кит слушает его с необыкновенной сосредоточенностью, хоть и смотрит всегда только себе под ноги. Но Лэнс откуда-то знает, что тот впитывает в себя его каждое слово как губка.  
      Сам же Лэнс часто смотрит на Кита, когда они говорят друг с другом. На его темные полуопущенные ресницы – такие длинные, что они оставляют тени на его щеках, на напряженно сжатые губы и волосы, смешно завивающиеся на кончиках, стоит им вымокнуть от пота. И, конечно, во время их разговоров он ни единого раза не решается упомянуть о комнате. Даже заикнуться об этом не может. За две недели – ни слова из себя не выдавил.  
      И это невероятно раздражает, потому что Лэнс уверен, что Кит бы ничуть не удивился, спроси он его об этом. Его, кажется, вообще ничем не удивишь, а уж тем более подобными вещами. Лэнс представляет, как при упоминании о комнате, о его  _видениях из будущего_ , Кит равнодушно пожимает плечами. Мол, понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.   
      Но даже черт с ней, с комнатой, думает про себя Лэнс, плетясь рядом с Китом по жаре домой. Ведь есть же еще другие вещи.  _Куда важнее_.  
      Кит ест фисташковое мороженое, это его любимый сорт, и сколько раз Лэнс ни пытался уговорить его попробовать что-нибудь другое, все без толку. Он закатывает длинный рукав футболки немного, и Лэнс краем сознания регистрирует синяк. Новый – совсем свежий, на прошлой неделе его еще не было.  
       _Почему бы тебе не спросить его прямо сейчас?_  
      Но еще пара минут и шанс упущен – как и все остальные до этого. Лэнс будто язык проглотил, Кит выбрасывает пустой картонный стаканчик из-под мороженого в урну, и они прощаются на углу, договорившись встретиться следующим утром.   
      Сколько это еще продолжаться будет, неизвестно. По вечерам, смыкая глаза в постели, Лэнс снова видит комнату и полуголого Кита в ней. Синяков на его теле нет – ни на запястьях, ни на плечах, вообще нигде. Никаких синяков, только красивые, на удивление развитые мышцы. Может, это все-таки не Кит?  
      Лэнс мучается этим вопросом, глядя из окна на школьный двор, когда Пидж возникает рядом так внезапно, будто бы умеет проходить сквозь стены. Она кладет локти на подоконник и сообщает со сверхсерьезностью:  
      – Нам надо поговорить о Ванкувере.  
      – Ван…  
      – Ты знаешь, о ком я.  
      Лэнс раздраженно закусывает нижнюю губу. Разумеется, он знает, что Пидж имеет в виду Кита – эта ее безобидная привычка давать другим прозвища сейчас почему-то бесит его так, что он готов лезть на потолок от раздражения. Лэнсу чудится, что Пидж таким образом пытается выделить Кита из их компании. Подчеркнуть то, что он чужой.  
      – Я погуглила его, – продолжает между тем Пидж.  
       _Погуглила?_  Она серьезно?   
      – Ничего не хочу знать, – отрезает Лэнс и демонстративно зажимает уши ладонями. – Бла бла бла…  
      – Я думаю… нет, я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, – пальцы Пидж вычерчивают на стекле понятные только ей узоры.  
      Лэнс растерянно отнимает ладони от ушей. Он ослышался? Нет, совершенно точно не ослышался – она сказала «помочь».  
      – Это его отец, Лэнс.  
      – Отец? Эй, Пидж, о чем мы вообще…  
      Кит появляется из-за поворота – Лэнс не уверен, но, кажется, тот был в учительской по какому-то делу – и, увидев их обоих около окна, удивленно поднимает брови. В это мгновение Пидж отрывает локти от подоконника.  
      – Мы можем поговорить об этом, когда ты будешь готов.  
      Когда он будет готов? Лэнс морщит лоб. Будто бы это было так просто!   
      Он решает сам поговорить с Китом, причем в тот же день. Лэнс чувствует: медлить нельзя больше ни в коем случае. Что-то в словах Пидж тревожит его, хотя он вряд ли понимает, что именно.  
      На улице жарко, поэтому Кит кажется особенно бледным. И особенно тихим. Весь день как воды в рот набрал. На нем фиолетовый лонгслив, под рукавами которого – Лэнс готов биться об заклад – очередная порция свеженьких синяков. Даже от одной мысли об этом жутко.  
      Они не расстаются на привычном перекрестке, а просто, не сговариваясь друг с другом, бредут дальше. Лэнс поддевает носком кроссовка какую-то разноцветную жестянку, и она с диким грохотом катится вниз по улице.  
      Кит вздрагивает.  
      – Зачем ты?  
      – Захотелось.  
      Понять бы, куда они вообще забрели. Лэнс с сомнением озирается по сторонам: перед ним очередная улица района, в котором живет Кит. Как будто бы нормальные люди на Земле вымерли от какого-то страшного вируса и остались только богачи.  
      В голову опять лезет жуть сплошная. Лэнс косится в сторону Кита, и тот отвечает ему спокойным, хоть и немного недоуменным взглядом. Интересно, как изменится его лицо, когда Лэнс спросит его об этом?  
      Но он не успевает. Его опережает шорох шин по раскаленному асфальту. Лэнс поднимает голову и видит черный «лэнд-ровер-фрилэндер» – громадина тормозит перед ними, угрожающе поблескивая начищенным до умопомрачения корпусом.  
      – У-у-ухты… – Лэнс осекается, когда стекло опускается вниз прямо перед его носом. Может, водитель дорогу спросить собрался. А может, с замиранием сердца воображает Лэнс, за рулем какая-нибудь кинозвезда. Кого только к ним не заносит…  
      К превеликому разочарованию Лэнса, лицо парня за рулем «лэнд-ровера» не кажется даже отдаленно знакомым. Да и за черными очками много не разглядишь. Но бицепсы у него что надо – Лэнс зачарованно таращится на незнакомца, а тот тем временем глушит мотор и стягивает солнцезащитные очки с носа.  
      – Кит?..  
      Ну и дела… „Кит“?!  _Ну и дела_. Лэнс изумленно поворачивается к герою дня и понимает, что у того блестят глаза. Даже слабый румянец на щеках появился. Кит смущенно улыбается:  
      – Привет, Широ.  
      Мотор черной громадины заглох окончательно. Широ перегибается через опущенное стекло – солнцезащитные очки на лбу – и скалится в ответ идеально ровными зубами.  
      – Не ожидал тебя тут встретить, приятель.  
      Кит только глупо улыбается своему как минимум двадцатилетнему „приятелю“, да так, что Лэнс тут же ощущает болезненный укол ревности. Он хмурит лоб и пихает Кита в плечо:  
      – Представь меня своему другу, тормоз!  
      – Э-э…  
      Широ продолжает ослепительно улыбаться. Калифорнийское солнце отражается в стеклах его очков.   
      – Ты одноклассник Кита?  
      – Меня зовут Лэнс, сэр.  
      – Господи, к чему такие формальности!  
      Широ выбирается из своего черного монстра. Лэнсу стыдно, но в то же время он на месте не может устоять от волнения. Конечно, он часто общается с взрослыми парнями вроде друзей его брата, но ни у одного из них нет такой шикарной тачки, а таких бицепсов и подавно. Откуда только у неудачника-Кита такие приятели?  
      Несмотря на угрожающе ослепительную внешность, Широ оказывается приветливым и дружелюбным, как большой щенок ротвейлера. Они болтают немного – Лэнс рассказывает Широ об их классе, периодически тыкая Кита в бок, в ожидании, что тот тоже как-нибудь поддержит его разглагольствования. Но тот не поддерживает. И вообще признаков жизни не подает. Все-таки он странный. В конце концов, Широ его друг или нет?  
      Лэнс продолжает беспечно болтать, пока не замечает: взрослый приятель Кита смотрит больше не на него, а на его проглотившего язык одноклассника. Но обидеться Лэнс не успевает, Широ наклоняется немного вперед и кладет руку на плечо Кита:  
      – Извини, мне уже пора.  
      Кит послушно кивает, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Лэнс возмущенно пытается перевести внимание обратно на себя, начиная излишнее энергично:  
      – А еще, Широ…  
      – Мистер Когане искал тебя.  
      Вздрогнув, Кит снова кивает, но на этот раз совсем по-другому – Лэнс замечает, как его левая рука сжимается в кулак. Он выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
      – Думаю, тебе стоит вернуться домой, приятель, – Широ ласково треплет Кита по его безнадежно растрепанным волосам. Он тепло улыбается. – Уже довольно поздно. Твой отец беспокоится…  
      – Сам  _знаю_! – выпаливает Кит. – Я знаю… Не напоминай мне об этом! Перестань напоминать мне…  
      Кит замолкает, только когда Широ, легонько качнув головой, забирается обратно в свой «лэнд-ровер». Он кивает Лэнсу на прощание, но тот настолько ошарашен, что не в силах изобразить ответный кивок. Черная блестящая махина укатывает куда-то по направлению к горизонту и через минуту растворяется вдали – они снова одни.  
      После долгого выразительного молчания Лэнс переминается с ноги на ногу. Он боязливо косится в сторону Кита, но тот уже успокоился и только смотрит перед собой – уставился в какую-то невидимую точку. Его левая рука все еще сжата в кулак, осознает Лэнс. До сих пор, хотя уже пять минут прошло, не меньше.  
      Кит не хочет идти домой. Это очевидно – иначе бы он не был сейчас напряжен всем телом, иначе бы не сжимал пальцы на левой руке в кулак и не пялился с таким жутким видом в пространство. Лэнс понимает это и спрашивает его тихо:  
      – Может, еще прошвырнемся по улицам? – Кит смотрит на него растерянно и одновременно с надеждой. – Эй, я бы чего-нибудь съел…  
      Кит вымученно улыбается.  
      – Но только ты платишь.  
      Подмигнув Киту, Лэнс больше не ждет ответа и направляется вниз по улице. Он знает, что Кит нагонит его через несколько секунд. Так и происходит.  
      Они снова идут куда глаза глядят, будто бы ничего не случилось. Кит все еще бледный от жары, и им приходится завалиться в уже знакомую забегаловку. Там, по крайней мере, прохладно.   
      И когда солнце начинает клониться к горизонту, и Лэнс понимает, что ему уже действительно пора домой, Кит перегибается через стол, кладет свою руку на его и говорит еле слышно:  
      – Сегодня ночью.  
      – Чт… что?  
      Поперхнувшись глотком газировки, Лэнс сконфуженно смотрит на друга. Кит нервозно отводит взгляд в сторону, но ладони с руки Лэнса не убирает:  
      – Хочу показать тебе кое-что. Пожалуйста, соглашайся.  
      Лэнс не может не согласиться. Как можно не согласиться, когда на тебя так смотрят?   
      Ему интересно и одновременно страшно, а живот сводит от волнения. И по дороге домой он перебирает все варианты, как ему выбраться из дома посреди ночи незамеченным, как объясниться с родителями, если они все же узнают о его затее, как…  
      Уже свернувшись в своей кровати, Лэнс понимает, что заснуть ему точно не светит. Не этой ночью. Поэтому он только крепко зажмуривает глаза и принимается считать до ста. И надеется, что часы пробьют половину первого как можно скорее.


	3. Открытый космос

Долина Коачелла все еще пышет дневным жаром, такая теплая, словно внутренности неведомого издыхающего гиганта. Лэнс запрокидывает голову вверх и видит звезды – море звезд, среди которых то и дело тревожно вспыхивает красный огонек орбитальной станции. Интересно, каково им там, наверху?  
      Здесь, внизу, в любом случае просто отпадно. Несмотря на жару, на фривее совсем не душно – прохладный ветер набегает время от времени непонятно откуда и охлаждает разгоряченную кожу лица. Лэнс почти воет от удовольствия.  
      Кит предлагает свернуть в круглосуточный магазинчик – оказывается, им ехать еще не меньше часа. Под безразличным взглядом продавца – рыжеволосого парня неопределенного возраста – они покупают банку пепси, шоколадные батончики, соленый арахис и конфеты-тянучки и, побросав велосипеды на обочине фривея, устраиваются прямо на земле.  
      – Разве у нас тут не классно? – расслабленно мурлычет Лэнс, откусывая от Сникерса, покрытого белым шоколадом. Кит светит мобильником и в бледном мерцании дисплея кажется немного утомленным. – Вот скажи, разве в Калифорнии не классно? Правда, я ни разу не был в Ванкувере.  
      – Чего ты так к Ванкуверу прицепился?  
      Лэнс закатывает глаза, напоминая:  
      – Твоя родина…  
      – Я родился не в Ванкувере, – возражает Кит, и Лэнс протягивает удивленно:  
      – А где же тогда?  
      Этот вопрос Кит просто игнорирует. Так он делает часто, отмечает про себя Лэнс – вопросы, на которые Киту не хочется отвечать, он просто пропускает мимо ушей. Это его особенность. Но Лэнсу она ни капельки не мешает – он уже успел привыкнуть.  
      Закончив привал, они поднимают с земли велосипеды – ночь длинная, но не бесконечная. Кроме того, по словам Кита, ехать им еще километров десять, не меньше.   
      Какое-то время они вращают педали в полном молчании, а потом Кит коротко окликает Лэнса, и они сворачивают с края фривея, углубляясь все дальше и дальше в пустыню. Горы встают перед ними стеной – и у Лэнса почему-то создается ощущение, что именно они – эти молчаливые громадины впереди – имеют непосредственное отношение к пункту назначения их путешествия.  
      От долгого времени, проведенного в седле, начинает болеть задница и шея. Лэнс с облегчением потягивается и разминает спину, когда они, наконец оставив велосипеды позади, начинают подниматься в гору. Освещая дорогу карманным фонариком из своего смартфона, Кит идет уверенно, не останавливаясь, словно был здесь уже сто раз. Лэнс вертит головой по сторонам, но, не заметив ничего особенного, все-таки решается неуверенно поинтересоваться:  
      – Далеко еще? И что ты там собирался мне показать?  
      – Открытый космос, – лаконично отвечает Кит.   
      Чудила. Лэнс фыркает, но вопросов больше не задает. Вместо этого он погружается в мысли: снова думает о комнате, о Ките и синяках на его запястьях и предплечьях. Этой ночью он уж точно сможет расспросить его обо всем. Нужно только подходящий момент найти.  
      Они так долго идут наверх, что Лэнс постепенно начинает задыхаться, но Кит не сбрасывает темп – все-таки не зря он на соревнованиях по легкой атлетике первое место занял. Хотя по виду и не скажешь, что спортом занимается. В отличие от того,  _другого_ Кита…  
      Последние двадцать минут они пробираются через какой-то подлесок, и Лэнс обдирает себе щеку о колючий кустарник. Он проводит пальцами по царапине и чувствует, что та теплая и мокрая.  
      – Кит! Я кровью истекаю…  
      Он замолкает, потому что деревья и зловредный кустарник внезапно обрываются, и они оказываются на берегу небольшой природной чаши, в темной воде которой Лэнс видит отражения звезд, комет и пугающе красного огонька орбитальной станции у них над головой. Словно кто-то взял ночное небо, как ведро с водой, и выплеснул им прямо под ноги. С ума сойти…  
      Тут, наверху, не так жарко, как в долине, но Кит делает вдруг несколько шагов вперед и принимается стягивать с себя лонгслив.  
      – Что ты задумал?!  
      Еще один вопрос в копилку тех, на которые Кит отвечать не собирается. Он продолжает раздеваться: расстегивает и спускает джинсы, снимает кроссовки и носки, складывая все в кучу. И, распрямившись, вызывающе смотрит на ошарашенного Лэнса:  
      – Ты со мной или нет?  
      Лэнс чувствует, что краснеет, сам не зная почему. Кит худой и в лунном свете бледный, словно утопленник. Синяки на его запястьях, предплечьях, животе и бедрах – темные и отчетливые, как никогда. Но все равно, глядя на него, Лэнс ощущает, как волна теплых мурашек бежит по его коже. Будто он стоит на пороге огромной генетической тайны, и что-то, о чем он никогда не подозревал, должно открыться ему с минуты на минуту.  
      Он освобождается от одежды – стягивает через голову футболку, снимает джинсы и обувь и становится босыми ступнями на шершавую сухую землю. Она все еще теплая в отличие от воды в горном озере – Лэнс осторожно засовывает туда большой палец ноги и тут же вскрикивает.  
      – У-у-у… Холодрыга! Вода как лед.  
      Кит не слушает его. Он спокойно соскальзывает с края чаши внутрь, даже не поведя бровью, будто и не чувствует ничего, и Лэнс, ворча про себя, повторяет за ним – вода только поначалу обдирает кожу холодом, разгоняя кровь по всему телу, но стоит немного привыкнуть – и ощущение дискомфорта пропадает. Лэнс ищет ногами дно, но не находит. Неужели так глубоко?  
      Они выплывают на середину – озеро совсем маленькое, словно школьный бассейн, созданный самой природой, и некоторое время молча дрейфуют на поверхности непроглядно темной и отдающей сероводородом воды, пока Кит наконец не открывает рот.  
       – Нырни поглубже, – говорит он, – а потом плыви под водой. И глаза открой.  
      – Сбрендил?  
      Лэнс шутливо плескает Киту в лицо, но тот даже не морщится. Капельки воды собираются у него на переносице, а кончики волос намокают и прилипают ко лбу. Кит подплывает ближе:  
      – Просто сделай, как я прошу.  
      Несколько секунд Лэнс смотрит ему в глаза, а потом ныряет. Не потому что Кит попросил, а потому что смущение – тяжелое и горячее – наполняет внутренности, и от этого нужно куда-то деться.  
      Глубже, глубже под воду. Лэнс хочет коснуться рукой дна, но снова не находит его и, следуя совету своего странного одноклассника, широко распахивает глаза. И кромешная темнота – такая, которую он не видел еще никогда – распахивает ему свои объятия.  
      Гравитация куда-то исчезает. Лэнс зависает в темном и неживом пространстве. Тело легкое как пушинка, нехватка кислорода уже начинает сдавливать легкие, и страх, смешанный с возбуждением, приятно тянет внизу живота. Лэнс делает несколько слабых взмахов руками – он не знает, куда вообще движется, потому что здесь, где он очутился, нет таких понятий как верх и низ. Только бездонная темнота. Безгравитационный вакуум. Открытый космос.  
      И в этой безграничной темноте Лэнс впервые в жизни чувствует себя одиноким. Словно он далеко от Земли, далеко от всех, кого он знал и любил. Он продолжает грести, отталкиваясь ногами, его движения становятся лихорадочными – недостаток кислорода делает свое дело, погружая его в кратковременную панику. Что, если он никогда не выберется отсюда? Навсегда затеряется в этом мертвом холодном пространстве, совсем один…  
      Где-то наверху появляется едва заметное призрачное сияние, и Лэнс гребет с утроенной силой, и через несколько секунд отфыркивается и отплевывается уже на поверхности. И набрасывается на Кита почти с кулаками.  
      – Ты псих! Я чуть не задохнулся! К черту твой космос…  
      Кит не оказывает ему никакого сопротивления, и это его спокойствие действует на Лэнса заразительно. Он замирает, все еще вцепившись в тощие плечи друга, и понимает, что тот смеется. Искренне, не сдерживаясь, вздрагивая всем телом – конвульсивно, почти нездорово, но по-своему красиво.  
      Ошарашенный, Лэнс отпускает подрагивающие от смеха плечи Кита. Вся его ярость куда-то пропала – он смущенно улыбается и фыркает.  
      – Ты тот еще придурок, Кит Когане. Ты ведь знаешь это? Ты знаешь, какой ты придурок…  
      Кит отрицательно мотает головой, продолжая вздрагивать от смеха. И Лэнс, снова схватив его за плечи, утягивает вниз – в бескомпромиссную, безжалостную темноту, только и успевая подумать, что этот безграничный открытый космос внизу принадлежит, наверное, только им обоим.   
      И это правильно. Потому что делить его с кем-то еще просто не представляется возможным.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Выбравшись из воды, они оба дрожат и изо всех сил прижимаются к шероховатой, раздражающей кожу земле под ними в попытках отобрать у нее последнее тепло, оставшееся после жаркого и долгого дня в калифорнийской пустыне. Оба понимают, что его не так уж и много – Кит бросает взгляд на свой смартфон и обнаруживает, что уже почти три. Время возвращаться домой.  
      Но шевелиться не хочется вообще. Не хочется вставать и натягивать на мокрую и пахнущую минералами кожу сухую одежду. Лэнс с тщательностью инспектирует содержимое рюкзака и находит там Кит-Кат с лесным орехом и полупустой пакетик арахиса, частично превратившегося в крошку. Этого достаточно, чтобы остаться еще на немного.  
      Лежа на спине, они делят шоколадный батончик на две ровные и совершенно идентичные половинки, словно двое астронавтов, затерявшихся в открытом космосе, распределяющие их последний паек. Палец Кита утыкается в небо, и он неразборчиво – рот набит невообразимой смесью шоколада и соленого арахиса – бормочет:  
      – Смотри, Большой Ковш…  
      – Какой-какой ковш?   
      – Боль… Ты вообще в созвездиях не разбираешься, что ли?  
      – Отвали, Кит.  
      Некоторое время они просто пялятся в звездное небо, немного согревшись и совсем разомлев; потом Кит все же продолжает, несмотря на то что Лэнс сначала открещивается от его рассказов ногами и руками. На кой черт ему сдались идиотские созвездия? И кто только сейчас интересуется таким?  
      Но рассказ Кита почему-то все равно захватывает, и Лэнс невольно, сам того не замечая, принимается повторять за ним, вычерчивая указательным пальцем абстрактные фигуры у себя над головой.  
      – Откуда ты вообще все это знаешь? – в перерывах между порциями очередной новой информации лениво интересуется он.   
      Кит не отвечает. Он не только игнорирует вопрос, но и замолкает насовсем, пока раздосадованный Лэнс не запускает в него соленым орешком.  
      – Когане, прием!  
      – Едой не кидаются.  
      – А на вопросы отвечают. Обычно.  
      Кит поворачивается лицом к Лэнсу. Он ложится на бок и, прижавшись щекой к земле, смотрит на него несколько секунд, не говоря ни слова. А потом признается:  
      – Это из-за моей мамы.  
      – Твоя мама преподает астрономию в ванкуверском университете? – предполагает недоумевающий Лэнс.  
      Кит мотает головой.  
      – Нет, она сама  _оттуда_.  
      – Откуда «оттуда»?  
      – Из космоса.  
      Лэнс давится арахисовой крошкой – она внезапно попадает в дыхательные пути, заставляя его согнуться в приступе кашля. Он кашляет и не может остановиться.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Нужно сказать, что Лэнс слушает рассказ Кита о его матери-инопланетянке только вполуха. Ведь если слушать его внимательно, по-настоящему, не пропуская ни единой детали, и рехнуться недолго.   
      Не слишком сосредотачиваясь на словах Кита, Лэнс думает о мисс Робертс, их соседке слева. Она редко выходит на улицу, а если и выходит, то идет обычно, почти не глядя перед собой, и бормочет что-то себе под нос. Словно погрязла во временной петле, состоящей из бесконечных разговоров с невидимым собеседником. «Эй! – осаждает самого себя Лэнс. – Не сравнивай Кита с ней. Только не с ней…»  
      Откуда это дурацкое сравнение взялось, Лэнс, по правде говоря, сам не знает. Он смотрит на Кита со стороны и думает, что тот совершенно нормальный. Немного странный, это да, но не сумасшедший. Ни в коем случае не сумасшедший.  
      – Не веришь мне, да? – тихо уточняет Кит.  
      Прерывая рассказ, он косится в сторону Лэнса, на что тот слабо оправдывается:  
      – Не то чтобы не верю… Просто думаю, с чего ты все это решил? То есть, ну, не то чтобы у тебя есть доказательства или что-то вроде того…  
      – Доказательства не нужны, – качает головой Кит, – я просто знаю это, и все. И ты первый, кому я рассказал об этом.  
      Лэнс инстинктивно сглатывает, переводит взгляд на неподвижную и глянцево-черную, словно лужа нефти, поверхность озера, а потом снова на Кита.  
      В глазах того нет и капли схожести с бедной сумасшедшей мисс Робертс. Эти глаза – темные и глубокие – смотрят серьезно и немного грустно. В это мгновение Кит кажется Лэнсу необыкновенно взрослым. Взрослым и страшно одиноким.  
      Мысли вдруг снова начинают вращаться вокруг комнаты из будущего, вокруг синяков на теле Кита и того, как он напрягся, стоило Широ – тому накачанному парню за рулем «лэнд-ровера» – упомянуть о его отце. И ведь все это как-то связано друг с другом. Совершенно точно…  
      Лэнс внезапно успокаивается, понимая, что верит Киту. Пусть и не полностью, пусть только частью его сознания, но он верит ему. В этом никаких сомнений.  
      – Мои родители не инопланетяне, конечно, – с ухмылкой протягивает Лэнс, – но они с Кубы. Это практически одно и то же.  
      Кит вздыхает.  
      – Ну просто очень смешно.  
      – Это не шутка вообще-то!  
      Лэнс возмущенно округляет глаза, пихает Кита в бок так, что тот стонет от боли, а потом, перевернувшись обратно на спину, долго смотрит в ночное небо.  
      По словам Кита, его мать исчезла, когда ему было четыре. Не тот возраст, в котором много запоминается, но Кит отчетливо помнит ее голос, рассказывающий ему о далеких планетах, об иноземных цивилизациях, о кровопролитной войне, разразившейся в ее родной галактике и заставившей ее покинуть дом и отправиться навстречу неизвестности. Он помнит не только это, но и ее запах, ее нежные прикосновения и длинные волосы такого абсолютно черного цвета, что понятно сразу – этот цвет космический, не имеющий к нашей планете никакого отношения. Мать укачивает его в своих руках и обещает, что вернется. Вернется за ним, как только сможет.  
      Кит рассказывает ему все это взволнованно, в то же время безо всякого стеснения, будто бы знает его уже целую вечность. Будто они друзья с детства. И чем больше Лэнс слушает его, тем больше стыд за самого себя, за свои собственные нерешительность и безволие, охватывает все его существо. Поначалу чувство стыда, словно крошечный огонек, порождает всего лишь неприятное ощущение в желудке, но с каждым словом Кита этот огонек разрастается, и вот он уже бушует, как неудержимый лесной пожар. Лэнс морщится и с усилием выдавливает из себя:  
      – Кит… мне тоже нужно тебе кое в чем признаться.  
      – В чем?  
      Глаза Кита наивно расширяются. Лэнс не знает, какой тайны тот ждет, но уж точно не того, что он собирается ему сказать. Но все равно признаться надо, теперь ведь не отвертишься.  
      – Я могу видеть будущее.  
       _Неожиданно_. Неожиданно для него самого. Неожиданно для Кита, полуинопланетянские, с необычным разрезом глаза которого распахиваются еще шире, будто бы говоря: «вот это ты загнул». Кит смотрит на него растерянно только несколько секунд, но потом, совладав с собой, спрашивает:  
      – Это правда? Тогда… тогда ты знаешь и мое будущее, ведь да? Моя мама, она…  
      – Твоей мамы я там не вижу, извини.  
      Лэнс и правда ощущает себя виноватым хотя бы за то, что этот невероятный,  _неземной_  блеск в глазах Кита угасает в считанные мгновения, и поэтому, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше, он поспешно выпаливает:  
      – Зато нас… Я вижу там нас с тобой!  
      – И что мы там делаем? – Кит кажется безразличным. Его голос, его лицо такие угасшие, словно кто-то взял и выключил горевшую внутри него до этого лампочку.  
      – Ну… В будущем мы хорошие друзья, – беспомощно бормочет Лэнс, и это, конечно, никакая не правда. Это, может быть, только частично правда, а может даже и наглая ложь. То, чем они занимаются в комнате, не слишком смахивает на дружбу. Но не все ли равно? Да, Киту все равно, убеждает себя Лэнс, ему плевать на нас. От этого убеждения ему самому неприятно и больно, больно, больно до такой степени, что желудок сворачивается в узел. Лэнс даже садится на земле, чтобы отделаться от этого глупого ощущения, когда понимает вдруг, что Кит смотрит на него.  
      Он тоже принял сидячее положение, ноги скрестил, будто индийский йог из телевизора, и смотрит Лэнсу в глаза. А потом кладет свою ладонь на его и аккуратно охватывает его пальцы.  
      – Это хорошо, – говорит Кит. Он слабо улыбается – какой-то далекой, совсем  _инопланетянской_  улыбкой и переплетает их пальцы друг с другом. – Друзья навсегда?  
      Лэнс тупо кивает, будто в трансе.  
      – Навсегда, – тихо подтверждает он.


	4. Лучший. День. Рождения. В. Жизни

– Ты очень повзрослел, – взгляд его мамы ласковый и одновременно грустный. И почему она всегда говорит такие вещи при его друзьях?   
      Вспыхнув, Лэнс отводит глаза в сторону и ворчит с демонстративным раздражением:  
      – Неудивительно, ма-ам. Мне сегодня исполняется четырнадцать.  
      – Я не об этом, милый. Да ты и не поймешь.  
      – Вот и не говори загадками, если хочешь, чтобы я что-то понял!  
      Надувшись, Лэнс принимается уничтожать содержимое своей тарелки с нарочитым энтузиазмом. Пидж и Ханк бросают друг другу многозначительные взгляды, а отец Лэнса возмущенно басит с другой стороны стола:  
      – Ты не грубишь своей матери, МакКлэйн-младший!  
      Не пойти ли им всем… Лэнс позволяет своей вилке опуститься обратно в тарелку с особенно громким лязганьем. Свинина с овощами, фирменное блюдо его мамы, сегодня вышла еще вкусней обычного, но есть совсем не хочется. Аппетита нет. Настроения нет. Да вообще ничего нет. Не день рождения, а разочарования сплошные.  
      Услышав тихую вибрацию, Лэнс с надеждой хватается за мобильник, но там всего лишь короткое поздравление от кого-то из класса. И на часах уже половина пятого… Черт.  
      Возможно, заметив его копошение в телефоне, а, может, просто по глупости или вредности Мэтт интересуется:  
      – Ну и когда заявится гвоздь программы?  
      – Мэттью, пожалуйста…  
      Мама Лэнса осекается, когда тот, оторвавшись от мобильника, посылает сидящему напротив Мэтту свирепый взгляд. По-хорошему, этого парня сюда вообще никто не приглашал.  
      Мэтт старше Пидж, да и их всех, на целых три года и наверняка бы даже носа не сунул на эту детскую вечеринку, если бы не Тайлер, старший брат Лэнса. Эти двое не разлей вода, и после праздничного обеда их обоих уж точно и след простынет в известном только им направлении.  
      Не то чтобы Лэнс не любил Мэтта. Он один из тех взрослых парней, к которым Лэнс питает тайный восторг – веселый, иногда занудствует, в точности как Пидж, но зато умеет играть на гитаре и приводит вместе с Тайлером к ним домой симпатичных подружек, стоит родителям уехать на выходные. В общем и целом, Мэтт в полном порядке. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня Лэнса бесит один только вид его ухмылки.  
      Он снова бросает взгляд на часы на дисплее телефона. Время продвинулось ровно на одну минуту, хотя Лэнсу кажется, что прошел час, а то и два. Он все еще ждет звонка от Кита или хотя бы сообщения. Чего угодно. Ведь он обещал…  
      Лэнс вспоминает, как осветилось лицо Кита, когда он пригласил того на свой день рождения неделю назад. Кит, казалось, был смущен, но в то же время рад – настолько искренне рад, что у Лэнса внутри мгновенно потеплело от одного только его взгляда. Может, это вообще самый первый раз, когда кто-то приглашает Кита на свой день рождения, подумалось ему тогда, и он тут же твердо решил про себя: «Моя вечеринка будет классной. Такой классной, что Киту потом обязательно будет что вспомнить».  
      Но теперь та самая классная вечеринка, о которой он мечтал уже всю неделю, такая тухлая и натянутая, что даже уроки математики по сравнению с ней – развлечение в чистом виде.  
      Лэнс снова лезет в свой телефон и пролистывает сообщения в чате до диалога с Китом. Кит единственный из его друзей, у кого на профиле даже аватарки не стоит – только стандартный серый кружок с белым схематичным человечком внутри. Чертов пришелец!  
      Лэнс скрипит зубами. После их разговора той ночью на берегу горного озера он долго думает, думает обо всем, в чем признался ему Кит, и о том, в чем признался Киту он сам, но так и не приходит ни к какому определенному выводу. Да, верить в то, что твоя мама с другой планеты – это дико, но ведь и считать, что можешь видеть будущее, тоже ничем не лучше. Они оба хороши. Два сапога пара.  
      Вот бы Кит просто пришел. Пусть и с опозданием на три часа. Хоть как, главное, чтобы он появился здесь. Пусть без подарка, пусть даже на пару минут…  
      Мэтт растерянно и довольно виновато оправдывается перед Пидж – наверное, он это и действительно по глупости ляпнул – а Лэнс возвращается к сообщениям.  
       _Я немного опоздаю. Начинайте без меня. Извини._  
      Это Кит написал сегодня утром – Лэнс еще раз сверяется со временем отправки сообщения: без пятнадцати десять. Тогда он, разумеется, даже и представлял, что это «немного опоздаю» может затянуться на два с половиной часа. Но Кит все равно ведь придет, правда?  
      Лэнс почти уверен, что злится. Что он страшно зол. И что, вероятно, не будет разговаривать с Китом, когда тот все-таки объявится. Но вместе со злостью что-то другое, что-то болезненно тревожное скребется внутри. От этого чувства даже подташнивает немного, и Лэнс почти лихорадочно опрокидывает в себя больше половины стакана с черничным лимонадом.  
       _– Черничный лимонад?  
      – Ага, у моей мамы он получается просто класс! Ты сам не заметишь, как выпьешь три литра._  
      Чья-то теплая ладонь ложится на его предплечье, и Лэнс машинально вздрагивает, но это всего лишь его мама. Спрашивает, не хочет ли он добавки. Лэнс молча мотает головой, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы прокричать на всю комнату: «Оставьте меня в покое! Оставьте, черт возьми, меня в покое!»   
      – Хорошо, милый. Я все поняла, – Лэнс не смотрит на свою маму, но чувствует, что та успокаивающе улыбается. Иногда ему кажется, что она умеет читать мысли. А что, не так уж и странно, если учитывать, что его самого вот уже как несколько недель преследуют видения из будущего. Не семья, а «Паранормальное явление 2» какое-то. – Гостиная в вашем распоряжении. Ничего страшного, если Кит придет чуть позже, я уже поставила шоколадный торт в холодильник.  
      – Шоколадный торт? – невольно вырывается у Ханка, но, получив от Пидж локтем, он моментально затыкается. Только постанывает – то ли обиженно, то ли от боли. Это настолько комично, что Лэнс смеется – но смеется только губами, внутри уже назревает колючий холодный комок, которому не рассосаться, не раствориться, сколько черничного лимонада ни пей.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Когда они перемещаются в гостиную, на часах уже почти шесть. Ханк с Пидж набрасываются на «икс-бокс», словно голодающие на кусок хлеба. Мэтт присоединяется к ним, и вскоре они уже втроем с восторженными криками сражаются с армией зомби среди лежащего в руинах города. В любой другой день Лэнс бы уже давно был с ними, да еще и в первых рядах, потому что шутеры от первого лица – это исключительно его фишка, в этом лучше него в их компании не найдется никого, но не сегодня.   
      Он садится на диван и, откинувшись на спинку, смотрит в потолок.  
       _Самый поганый день рождения в моей жизни_ , неожиданно думает он. Кит так и не пришел, остальные, увлекшись игрой, делают вид, что его не существует, даже Тайлер – и тот прислонился к стене неподалеку и старательно строчит что-то в своем телефоне. По дебильной улыбке можно понять, что переписывается с какой-нибудь из своих подружек – их у него около миллиона, и Лэнс уже давно не утруждает себя тем, чтобы запомнить имя хотя бы одной из них.  
      Он инстинктивно, хотя и без особого энтузиазма переводит взгляд на свой собственный мобильник, лежащий рядом. Вяло активирует дисплей и пару секунд пялится в него. Десять минут седьмого. От Кита, конечно, ничего.  
      Смуглая худая ладонь охватывает его телефон и аккуратно убирает его куда-то сторону. Тайлер садится на диван и шутливо тянет Лэнса за ухо.  
      – Хэнна передает тебе привет. И поздравления, конечно.  
– Хэн-на? – задумчиво переспрашивает Лэнс, и брат с садисткой радостью щелкает его по лбу. – Ау! За что, придурок?!  
      – За твою дырявую память. И за то, что ты забыл одну из самых шикарных девушек, с которыми я когда-либо был знаком. И еще за то, что ты сегодня такой кислый. Как мамин лимонад…  
      – Мамин лимонад не кислый!  
      Тайлер, ухмыляясь, поднимает руки вверх, будто собрался сдаваться. На огромном экране плазменного телевизора Мэтт успешно расстреливает целый отряд жутких мертвецов, и вся команда разражается победными воплями. То еще веселье.  
      Лэнс смотрит на своего старшего брата и думает о том, что все почему-то всегда сравнивают их друг с другом. Да уж, внешне они, пожалуй, и действительно очень похожи, но разве это не обычное дело для братьев? Пидж вообще мини-копия Мэтта, и это притом, что она девочка.  
      Тайлер внимательно осматривает его в ответ со всех сторон: совсем не так, как Кит, который при разговоре всегда смотрит куда-нибудь не туда – в противоположную стенку, например – а потом перегибается через подлокотник дивана и вытягивает откуда-то гитару. Мэтт косится на него, отрываясь от своего контроллера, и его персонаж сиюминутно подвергается нападению недобитого мертвеца.  
      – Мэтт, не зевай!  
      – Пидж, не умничай!  
      Тайлер глупо лыбится, наигрывая какие-то простенькие аккорды.  
      – Концерт по заявкам телезрителей! – объявляет он, и Лэнс зажимает уши ладонями.  
Мэтта, похоже, окончательно вышибли из строя, поэтому он оборачивается и просит:  
      – „Девушка с Коачеллы“*.   
      – Великолепный выбор, Мэттью Холт! Я бы даже сказал, практически классика! – Тайлер продолжает кривляться и говорит голосом телеведущего. – Ваша заявка принята.  
      Он подмигивает Лэнсу и перебирает струны, а тот вспоминает вдруг, как Тайлер уже однажды играл эту песню. И сказал еще тогда: «Если хочешь завоевать девушку, сыграй ей что-нибудь на гитаре. Неважно, как средненько или даже фальшиво ты играешь, если это что-нибудь милое и сопливое, она будет твоей».   
      Неужели он когда-нибудь станет таким же? Неужели он станет, как его брат? Лэнс морщится и мотает головой. На сегодня с него точно хватит мрачных мыслей. Кит вряд ли еще появится, но ждать его он точно больше не собирается. С него достаточно.  
      За окном еще не темнеет, но солнце уже неумолимо катится под откос. Тайлер играет одну песню за другой. И играет довольно хорошо – этого у него не отнимешь. Сначала Лэнс еще пытается следить за похождениями отважной тройки среди руин, но постепенно устраивается удобнее и удобнее, пока окончательно не сползает вниз и, положив голову на горку из диванных подушек, проваливается в сон.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он просыпается оттого, что ему страшно приспичивает. Мочевой пузырь надулся, будто смертельная опухоль, и нестерпимо болит. Лэнс моргает и выбирается из-под подушек – Пидж с Ханком все еще торчат перед «икс-бокс», но Тайлер и Мэтт, разумеется, уже умотали. Понятно, по каким делам.  
      На улице сумерки – удивительно даже, что его друзья до сих пор здесь, а не разошлись по домам. Они сидят, притершись друг к дружке, и разговаривают вполголоса, наверное, чтобы не разбудить его.   
      Лэнсу удается выкрасться из комнаты незамеченным – на его удачу Пидж и Ханк переживают жестокую атаку со стороны зомби, и им не до него. Облегчив страдания своего мочевого пузыря, Лэнс идет на кухню и почти на автомате открывает холодильник. Шоколадный торт – гигантский и совершенно девственный – смотрит на него оттуда, и он снова захлопывает дверцу.  _Они все так не притронулись к десерту._  
      Лэнс думает о шоколадной глазури, стекающей по краям торта, и уже даже начинает тянуть руку обратно к двери холодильника, как вдруг слышит приглушенный звонок в дверь. Такой короткий, что сначала можно решить: ему только почудилось.  
      Еще один звонок. Лэнс вздрагивает и напряженно смотрит в направлении входной двери. Тайлер уже пришатался обратно? Да еще и ключ умудрился потерять?  
      Преодолев расстояние от холодильника до входной двери в одно мгновение, Лэнс открывает и понимает, что на пороге никого. Он морщит лоб и делает несколько шагов за дверь прямо в домашних тапочках.  
      – Тайлер? Тайлер, это ты?  
      Никого. Лэнс ежится, вертит головой из стороны в сторону и через пару секунд осознает, что у стены дома кто-то стоит.  
      – Эй… – начинает он – его голос ломается и становится противно тонким, но фигура почти сразу отделяется от тени дома. Это Кит.  
      Ему не мерещится. Кит стоит в полутьме, но это точно он – в своем фиолетовом лонгсливе, а к груди прижимает какой-то большой сверток.  
      Облегченно выдохнув, Лэнс закатывает глаза:  
      – Вау, я думал, это местный психопат. А это всего лишь ты.  
      – Извини.  
      – М-м, не принимается.  _Ты_  и есть местный психопат.   
      Кит не смеется. Даже не улыбается. Только сверток к груди еще крепче прижимает, будто бы это что-то драгоценное.  
      – Я хотел поздравить тебя.  
      – Правда, что ли? С чем?  
      Лэнс слышит, как Кит вздыхает. А потом выступает из тени здания и протягивает ему сверток на вытянутой руке – так, словно Лэнс болен чумой, и Кит не хочет приближаться к нему ближе, чем на несколько метров.  
      – Это твой подарок, – бормочет нечленораздельно он. – Пожалуйста, возьми его.  
      – Мне всегда казалось, что подарки дарят немного по… – ядовито начинает Лэнс, но слова застревают в горле, потому что он видит, видит лицо Кита, и внутри все обрывается ко всем чертям.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Правый глаз Кита окаймлен синяком – таким большим, что тот перекрывает половину скулы. Сам глаз припух и кажется до смешного непропорциональным по сравнению со своим левым близнецом. Та же дрянь творится и с нижней губой, под которой расползается гадкое синевато-красное пятно.  
      – Кит, ты…  
      Лэнс видит, как изуродованное синяками лицо одноклассника искажается. Он делает поспешный шаг назад, но Лэнс оказывается быстрее – он крепко сжимает запястье Кита и тянет его к себе:  
      – Куда ты собрался?!  
      – Я не буду…  
      – Меня не интересуют твои «не буду»!  
      Лэнс тянет Кита за собой – тот сопротивляется только вначале, да и то несильно. Прижимая сверток свободной рукой к груди, он послушно следует за Лэнсом в дом и позволяет беспрепятственно протащить себя через небольшую прихожую, кухню и коридор в гостиную. Пидж и Ханк оборачиваются на шум и, как по команде, роняют свои контроллеры на пол.  
      – Кит!  
      – О господи…  
      На несколько долгих, как часы, секунд в гостиной воцаряется глухая тишина, нарушаемая только жутковатым хрипением движущихся на экране теней. Лэнс понимает, что все еще держит Кита за руку.  
      От шороха, раздающегося слева, вздрагивают все четверо. Мама Лэнса в домашнем халате щурится на свет. Несколько мгновений она словно не совсем осознает, что происходит, будто человек, который видит во сне странные вещи, но не воспринимает их всерьез, но потом прижимает ладонь ко рту:  
      – Боже мой… Бедный мальчик… Лэнс, – ее голос вдруг становится строгим и жестким, – что здесь случилось?  
      – Мам, я…  
      – Все в порядке, мэм, – говорит Кит, хотя остальные смотрят на него, будто он умом тронулся. «Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Точно-точно?» – говорят их лица. – Я просто ударился в темноте о край полочки. Ничего страшного…  
      Но мама Лэнса явно не обращает внимания на это жалкое, очевидно лживое оправдание, она испускает долгий тяжелый вздох и, прошептав «подожди немного», кидается на кухню.   
      Лэнс ошарашенно выпускает руку Кита из своей, и она с громким шлепком возвращается к телу своего хозяина – безвольная, словно неодушевленный предмет.   
      – Ударился о полочку в темноте?  _Серьезно_?  
      – Лэнс!  
      – Да что?!  
      Они с Пидж несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга – оба испуганы и сбиты с толку, но продолжить спор не успевают, потому что в гостиную возвращается мама Лэнса с пакетом искусственного льда, заботливо обернутым в белое вафельное полотенце, в руках.  
      – Я могу посмотреть на твое лицо, дорогой? – тихо и ласково просит она Кита, хотя тот поначалу отшатывается от нее, будто загнанный в угол раненый зверь. – Не бойся, я знаю, что больно. Но сейчас будет лучше, обещаю.  
      Нагнувшись, мама Лэнса осторожно убирает темные длинные пряди с лица Кита, заправляя их за уши. Тот смущенно и растерянно моргает, но не противится, только отводит взгляд в сторону – как и всегда, когда кто-то незнакомый пытается заглянуть ему в глаза.   
      – Бедный мальчик, – повторяет мама Лэнса и легонько касается его щеки, на что Кит вздрагивает всем телом. – Бедный мой мальчик…  
      Она прикладывает пакет со льдом к его синяку вокруг глаза, показывая Киту жестами, как он должен держать его, и тот покорно прижимает ладонь к пакету.  
      – Спасибо…  
      – Ерунда, милый. Уже лучше, ведь так?  
      Лэнс замечает, как плечи Кита начинают вздрагивать. Сначала мелко, едва заметно, потому что он все еще борется с собой, но потом все сильнее и судорожнее. Здоровый глаз Кита краснеет, а упорно сжатые губы мучительно кривятся.  
      Но раньше, чем Кит умудряется разревется перед его друзьями и его мамой, раньше, чем с искривленных губ срывается хотя бы один звук, Лэнс успевает прижать его к себе и почувствовать, как мокрое от слез лицо утыкается ему в волосы, а пакет со льдом больно обжигает ухо невыносимым холодом. В его объятиях Кит всхлипывает уже по-настоящему, и Лэнс не видит, как остальные смотрят на него. Но ему и все равно.  
      – Эй, все хорошо, – он пытается шептать в ухо Кита, но шепчет ему куда-то в затылок. – Ну не реви так… Господи, Кит…  
      Лэнс чувствует, как ему самому на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и это плохо, очень плохо, но он ничего не может поделать с этим.  
      – Извини, извини, извини меня, – без остановки принимается бормотать Кит у него под ухом, и Лэнсу остается только прервать его:  
      – За что вообще?! Ты ничего не сделал, идиот!  
      Кит отстраняется от него – это очень вовремя, потому что ухо Лэнса настолько заледенело, что тот уже не чувствует его – и перечисляет сквозь слезы:  
      – Я опоздал. Я вообще не пришел. Я… реву у тебя в гостиной, – он делает глубокий вдох и шмыгает носом, прежде чем продолжить. – Я испортил твой день рождения.  
      – Неправда! – возражает Лэнс, может быть слишком резко и слишком поспешно. – Ты ничего не испортил. Это классный день рождения…  
      Кит недоверчиво смотрит на него из-под своих длинных ресниц, на которых все еще висят слезы, а из его ноздрей свисают сопли, которые он с жалким всхлипыванием втягивает обратно, и Лэнс говорит – негромко, но четко, явственно отделяя каждое слово друг от друга:  
      – Лучший. День. Рождения. В. Жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Мэтт имеет в виду трек „Girl at Coachella“, в котором парень рассказывает историю о том, что встретил девушку на музыкальном фестивале в долине Коачелла, влюбился в нее, а она обвела его вокруг пальца и исчезла при первой возможности.


	5. Естественный ход вещей

      Кит ест шоколадный торт так жадно, будто это его самый первый прием пищи за несколько дней. Это зрелище настолько затягивает, что даже Ханк отрывается от своего куска и смотрит на него, раскрыв рот, пока не получает от Лэнса подзатыльник.  
      – Не пялься! – шипит тот на друга.  
      Ханк слабо оправдывается:  
      – Я просто…  
      – Закрой рот и ешь!  
      Пидж сидит на кресле напротив и с наморщенным лбом перебирает стопку новехоньких, еще затянутых в пленку игр, оказавшихся в том большом свертке, который Кит все время так отчаянно прижимал к груди. Это, в основном, шутеры от первого лица, и, подняв один из дисков довольно высоко – так, чтобы каждый мог видеть его обложку – Пидж спрашивает с явным интересом:  
      – «Подразделение» Тома Клэнси? На ней же возрастное ограничение, как ты ее достал вообще? И – извини, Лэнс, но я должна это сказать – это все ведь стоит не меньше двухсот баксов?  
      Кит проглатывает очередной кусок шоколадного торта и переводит затуманенный взгляд на Пидж.   
      – Ты сказала, Лэнс любит шутеры, – его голос тихий и дрожит – обычная история, когда Киту приходится говорить в компании больше двух человек, – но я не знал, какие…  
      – И поэтому ты решил скупить весь магазин?  
      Кит пожимает плечами – неуклюже, почти беспомощно – так, что Лэнс просто не может не подать голос.  
      – Какая разница? – поставив свою уже пустую тарелку на диванный столик, он раздосадованно, даже воинственно смотрит на Пидж. – Признайся, ты просто завидуешь? Тому, что у меня такой классный друг.  
      Подавившись тортом, Кит закашливается, а Пидж презрительно фыркает:  
      – Ничему я не завидую. Кроме того, Кит и  _мой_  друг.  
      – Только не подеритесь за него, – волнуется Ханк, а Кит, откашлявшись, продолжает старательно двигать челюстями, будто бы разговор и не о нем вовсе. Он явно смущен и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Наверное, предпочел бы оказаться сейчас в любом другом месте вместо этой освещенной неярким светом торшера небольшой гостиной.  
      Лэнс украдкой косится на его лицо. Оно все еще разукрашено синяками – с ними Кит похож на героя крутого блокбастера – но отек вокруг глаза немного спал, а нижняя губа снова вернулась к своим нормальным размерам. Если бы только знать, кто это был… Если бы только узнать кто.  
      Лэнс переводит взгляд на свои руки и понимает, что его собственная ладонь медленно, но верно сжимается в кулак. Кит не признался ни в чем. Он молчал, будто шпион под допросом, на все вопросы отвечал невнятно и односложно – до тех пор, пока мама не сдалась. Вздохнув, она только и сделала, что погладила Кита напоследок по голове – коснулась его нелепой растрепанной макушки так нежно, что у Лэнса внутри все сжалось. То ли от невольной, совершенно инстинктивной ревности, то ли еще от чего-то – он и сам не разобрал. После этого мама ушла обратно в спальню, оставив их в гостиной расправляться с остатками шоколадного торта. Настолько огромного, что его, пожалуй, хватило бы человек на десять.  
      Впрочем, об этом беспокоиться точно нечего – отпивая от своего черничного лимонада, Лэнс замечает, как Кит кладет себе на тарелку еще один кусок. В несколько раз больше всех предыдущих. Остальные – уже давно наевшиеся до отвала – смотрят на него с нескрываемым ужасом, но он будто и не замечает их взглядов. Молчит и продолжает заталкивать в себя тесто, облитое шоколадом, кусок за куском – старательно, словно поставив себе цель съесть торт до последней крошки за один вечер.  
      Глядя на него, Пидж уже собирается подать голос, но Лэнс опережает ее. Поднявшись с дивана, он интересуется с невинным выражением лица:  
      – Пидж, Ханк, вам домой не пора?  
  
  
  
  
  
      К счастью, его друзья отличаются сообразительностью. Насчет Ханка, конечно, Лэнс не уверен, но смекалка Пидж с успехом восполняет его нерасторопность. Кит напрягается всем телом – видимо, решает, что и ему пора уходить – и расслабляется только тогда, когда Лэнс касается его плеча.  
      – Останешься еще на немного?  
      Кит кивает.  
      Когда Лэнс возвращается в гостиную – он проводил Ханка и Пидж до двери – Кит все еще сидит на диване, уставившись в невидимую точку в пространстве. Руки, лежащие на коленях, сжаты в замок, а плечи ссутулены. Лэнс снова отмечает про себя, что Кит кажется ему до странного взрослым. Как те дети из стран третьего мира, которых показывают в документальных фильмах.  
      Лэнс пытается изобразить на губах беззаботную ухмылку, но в первый раз за все время общения с Китом у него это не выходит, поэтому он просто подходит и садится рядом.  
      – Болит?  
      Вырванный из своих мыслей Кит смотрит на него, высоко подняв брови. А потом медленно качает головой:  
      – Нет.  
      Лэнс видит, как тонкие пальцы пробегают по краю гематомы, и Кит морщится и коротко констатирует:  
      – Если не трогать, конечно.  
      – Вот и не трогай.  
      Они молчат какое-то время. Нет, даже достаточно долго – Лэнсу чудится, что время в гостиной постепенно замедляется. Еще пару секунд и остановится вовсе. От этого представления ему страшно, и он выпаливает лихорадочно и невпопад:  
      – Хочешь еще торта?  
      Кит измученно улыбается.  
      – Нет, мне, наверное, хватит.  
      – Понятно.  
      Лэнс и сам не знает, что именно делает. Каждое движение, каждое слово кажется таким же глупым и неуместным, как если бы он попытался громко высморкаться на научном симпозиуме. Он резко встает с дивана – даже не встает, почти подскакивает, принимается убирать тарелки и только через несколько секунд понимает, что Кит помогает ему.  
      Вместе они справляются со всем за считанные секунды. Время все-таки не останавливается, с облегчением думает про себя Лэнс, и ничего неправильного или слишком глупого не случается. Они просто убирают тарелки со стола, смывают с них остатки еды и запихивают их в посудомоечную машину, ставят остатки торта в холодильник. Кит двигается настолько быстро и слаженно, словно помогает по хозяйству каждый день. Разве у таких богачей не бывает прислуги?  
      Лэнс снова ловит себя на странных, порождающих где-то в самой глубине живота тревогу мыслях. Что если Кит не хочет возвращаться домой? Совсем как в тот день, когда они встретили Широ. И что… что если он все-таки вернется?  
      О том, что может случиться тогда, Лэнс даже не хочет думать. Вместо этого он вспоминает, что у него в шкафу завалялся старый спальник – тот, который отдал ему Тайлер год назад – и у него в голове начинает формироваться четкий, словно придуманный за него кем-то другим план.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит даже не пытается скрыть свою радость. Она во всем: в его светящихся от облегчения глазах, в распрямившихся плечах и движениях, которые становятся намного плавней и спокойней. Он соглашается спать на полу, без особых возражений принимает шорты и старую футболку Лэнса, по одному виду которой ясно, что она ему мала, и, стиснув в руках зубную щетку для гостей, исчезает в ванной.  
      За то время, пока Кита нет, Лэнс сам переодевается – вместо джинсов пижамные штаны и футболка, купленная год назад во время отдыха на Гавайях – и забирается в постель. Спальник Кита разложен на полу и кажется таким же бесхозным и заброшенным, как и его временный хозяин. Лэнс тихо вздыхает – он мог бы, конечно, постелить Киту на диване в гостиной, но не знает, как на это отреагирует мама и остальные родственники, которые обязательно заявятся к ним завтра ни свет ни заря.  
      Но Кита эти почти армейские условия, похоже, совершенно не стесняют. Он возвращается из ванной – еще более счастливый, чем до этого, и громко спрашивает у Лэнса, можно ли выключить свет. Лэнс бурчит свое нечленораздельное согласие откуда-то из-под одеяла.  
      Может, он все-таки сделал ошибку? Просто решил за Кита все, даже и не спросив его толком. И что если… что если, когда Кит завтра все же вернется домой, все будет еще намного хуже?  
      Лэнс ворочается в постели, но уснуть не получается совсем – сколько бы он ни пытался. Интересно, спит ли Кит?  
      Высунувшись из-под одеяла, Лэнс зовет Кита, и тот отвечает почти сразу – его голос совсем не сонный, но, быть может, из осторожности понижен до шепота:  
      –  _Что такое_?  
      –  _Ничего_ , – Лэнс машинально переходит на шепот сам, хотя этого и не требуется.  _– Просто хотел узнать, спишь ли ты…_  
      –  _Не сплю_.  
      На этом их переговоры шепотом обрываются – но ненадолго, до тех пор, пока Лэнс не осознает, что хотел спросить вовсе не это. Он возвращается к нормальному тону.  
      – А ты, значит, очень неловкий.  
      – Неловкий? – явно не понимает Кит.  
      – Ну, ударяешься о полочки в темноте…  
      По молчанию Кита – холодному, почти недружелюбному – становится ясно, что эта тема определенно не входит в разряд его любимых. Он просто игнорирует сказанное Лэнсом, словно и ничего не слышал, и замолкает на такое долгое время, что можно решить, что он уже заснул. Но когда Лэнс собирается снова подать голос, Кит сам нарушает воцарившуюся в комнате сонную тишину:  
      – На полу неудобно.  
      –  _Что-о_?  
      – Твердо. Я не могу заснуть.  
      Лэнс раздраженно фыркает.  
      – Если ты подумал, что я уступлю тебе свою кровать…  
      – Не надо уступать, – Кит обрывает Лэнса в середине фразы – спокойно, даже уверенно. Чтобы он ни задумал, Лэнс уже кожей чувствует, что ему это не понравится. – Мы на ней вдвоем поместимся.  
      – Еще чего придумал!  
      Кит снова молчит. Обиделся, вероятно, гадает Лэнс. В темноте лица Кита не видно, но, судя по звукам, он начинает возиться в спальнике. Вертится с боку на бок, пока Лэнс не сдается и бормочет пристыженно:  
      – Ну ладно, боже мой… Только подушку с собой возьми. И одеяло у меня одно.  
      Лэнс ничего не видит, но слышит шорох и дыхание Кита рядом с собой и чувствует, как кровать немного прогибается под его весом. Он действительно сделал это…  _Забрался в его постель_. Или на планете Кита это в порядке вещей?  
      Внезапно становится жарко. Лэнс понимает, что тело Кита где-то совсем близко и бурчит предостерегающе:  
      – Оставайся на своем конце кровати.   
      – Моем конце кровати?  
      – Ладно, забей. Просто дистанцию соблюдай.  
      – Тут и так много места. Что тебе не нравится…  
      – Все! Ты слишком близко! И дышишь мне в ухо… Я твой локоть у себя в боку чувствую!  
      От досады Лэнс повышает голос, а Кит в очередной раз замолкает. Спорить он, по-видимому, не желает, кроме того, явно снова обиделся. Слова ему уже не скажи.   
      Лэнс не чувствует себя ни капельки виноватым, ведь это его кровать, но то, что вырывается у него, почему-то звучит как попытки оправдания:  
      – Ты вообще рад должен быть! Смотри, какой я хороший друг…  
      Он и сам не знает, что, собственно, этим хотел сказать, поэтому запинается на полуслове, но Кит вдруг поддерживает его из темноты:  
      – Ты правда хороший друг, Лэнс. Очень хороший.  
      Лэнс сглатывает, понимая, что ему стыдно.  _Стыдно, стыдно, стыдно_. Как и тогда, на берегу горного озера, он чувствует превосходство Кита над собой. Чувствует, что тот лучше, искренней и в сто тысяч раз сильнее него. Поэтому и выдерживает все, что с ним случается, со стиснутыми зубами, и даже и не думает жаловаться. Никогда.  
      От стыда хочется спрятаться. Убежать. Просто чтобы не слышать его голос… Лэнс непроизвольно зажмуривается, хоть в темноте не видно ни лица Кита, ни даже размытых контуров.  
      – Ты мой лучший друг, Лэнс, – тихо повторяет Кит, и Лэнс отчетливо понимает: он снова притерся к нему. Лежит совсем близко и дышит прямо ему в плечо. – Самый лучший… Я люблю тебя. Очень.  
      – Кит!  
      – Что?  
      – Говорить такое… просто идиотизм какой-то.  
      Хорошо, что они в темноте. Хорошо, что Кит не видит ничего, потому что лицо Лэнса горит не хуже сигнальной ракеты в ночном небе где-нибудь над Аляской. Он чувствует себя в ловушке – если бы они сейчас были в другом месте, где угодно, да даже в школе, он бы просто смылся куда-нибудь, чтобы прийти в себя одному, но сейчас… Он же в своей собственной комнате, у себя в кровати.   
      Кит молчит, но дышит так громко, что лучше бы сказал что-нибудь. Может, снова обиделся, а может, просто больше не знает, что говорить. Лэнс уже было думает, что все наконец закончилось, как Кит вдруг обнимает его.  
      Его объятия – теплые, неуклюжие и слабые, как у маленького ребенка – погружают Лэнса в такое смятение, что несколько мгновений он не может даже дышать. Кит кладет подбородок ему на плечо, и Лэнс чувствует его волосы на своей щеке. Они щекочут и раздражают его кожу, его ноздри, его губы…  
      – Отлипни, Кит!  
      Наконец способность говорить к нему вернулась. В горле немного першит, а футболка подмышками промокла насквозь. Кит все еще не шевелится, только обнимает его, поэтому Лэнс заставляет себя снова подать голос:  
      – Я сказал, отлипни! Мне жарко. Твои волосы дурацкие…  
      – Прости, – словно очнувшись от забытья, Кит послушно отодвигается. Но этого мало – Лэнс ощущает, что все еще дико потеет, а сердце бьется, как ненормальное.  
      – Не лезь ко мне, – предупреждает он.  
      – Хорошо.  
      – Hе знаю, понял ли ты меня, Кит Когане…  
      – Я понял.  
      Кит отодвигается еще немного дальше. Лэнс почти уверен, что тот теперь лежит совсем на краю и, наверное, только наполовину под одеялом. Сам виноват. В конце концов, он первый начал…  
      Лэнс чувствует, как слабость наравне с непреодолимой, всепоглощающей жалостью захлестывает его. Иногда Кит неестественно покорный, совсем аморфный. В голове всплывает картина со школьного двора и его безвольное, обмякшее тело в руках старшеклассников. И то, как один из них бьет его по лицу. А вдруг… это снова были они? Или все-таки кто-то другой…Кто бы это ни был, Кит наверняка не сопротивлялся и в этот раз – терпел один удар за другим, словно так и надо.  
      –  _Кит_ … – Лэнс понимает, что зовет Кита только тогда, когда слова уже срываются с его губ. Но Кит почему-то не слышит его, и перед тем, как напрячь голосовые связки еще раз, Лэнс прислушивается.  
      Кит дышит тихо и ровно. Не шевелится и не отвечает. Заснул, что ли? Лэнс осторожно переворачивается набок и долго, долго, долго смотрит в темноту. Он не видит Кита, но чувствует, что тот рядом. И понимает, как сильно рад этому.  
  
  
  
  
      Он просыпается посреди ночи. В комнате не больше света, чем до этого, а одеяло сползло куда-то в сторону. Лэнс не понимает, почему ему все равно жарко, но это непонимание длится совсем недолго – за спиной он обнаруживает Кита, прижавшегося к нему снова всем телом. Надо же, ничему не учится…  
      Лэнс пытается высвободиться из его объятий – аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить спящего, но это не представляется возможным. Кит обвивает его руками неожиданно крепко, бормочет что-то неразборчивое и утыкается носом ему в шею.   
      Черт с ним. Лэнс кое-как натягивает сползшее одеяло обратно на них обоих. По крайней мере, Кит не издает никаких звуков, только сопит тихо-тихо и, прежде чем погрузиться обратно в глубокий сон, ерзает немного, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.   
      Чувство стеснения постепенно пропадает, и Лэнс ощущает, что ему удается расслабиться. Если Киту уж так сильно хочется обниматься, то что тут поделаешь? Ничего страшного в этом нет. Объятия – это нормально. Это естественно.  
      И перед тем, как окончательно погрузиться в сонное забытье, Лэнс думает, что, пожалуй, ничего не имеет против, если когда-нибудь в будущем Кит возьмет его за руку и попросит прикоснуться к нему так, как в видениях. И, возможно – Лэнс все еще думает над этим и поэтому не уверен – он так и сделает. Он выполнит его просьбу.  
      Если Киту, конечно, захочется.


	6. Точка невозврата

      После дня рождения Кит еще довольно долго – неделю, не меньше – не появляется в школе. Наверное, из-за синяков на лице, решает Лэнс. Настоящую причину Кит ему не объясняет, но пишет периодически короткие сообщения, в которых упоминает, что с ним все в порядке.  
      За Кита можно не переживать, зато с ним самим что-то явно не ладится. И это не только из-за видений с комнатой.   
      Через несколько дней после того, как Кит ночует у него и спит в его кровати, Лэнс видит сон. Еще с самого начала он понимает: это не просто сон, а один из тех самых  _снов_ , которые начали сниться ему больше года назад. Все во сне говорит об этом: духота, расплывчатость предметов, давящее, но в то же время приятное чувство в паху и растущее, растущее, как атомный гриб после взрыва, возбуждение.  
      Но даже со всеми этими привычными вещами сон неправильный. Он не такой, как обычно. В нем не происходит ничего  _неприличного_ , но в нем есть Кит, и он очень близко. Так близко, что от этого тесно и душно. И Лэнс вроде бы хочет оттолкнуть его, но будто и не хочет на самом деле.  
      Просыпаясь в поту посреди ночи, Лэнс понимает, что это все-таки случилось. То, что происходит обычно после этих снов, и ему стыдно и даже страшно. И одновременно хорошо.  
      Он встает с кровати и, выскользнув из комнаты, пробирается в ванную, где стягивает с себя всю одежду – испачканные пижамные штаны включительно – и с отвращением запихивает ее в корзину для грязного белья. А потом, уже переодевшись в чистую пижаму, растягивается на кровати и невидящим взглядом пялится в потолок. И не знает, что ему делать дальше.  
      Этот сон ничего не значит, заверяет себя наконец Лэнс через несколько дней. Мало ли что приснится. Ведь, если подумать, ничего такого во сне не произошло, а эрекция… Это и без Кита случается довольно часто.   
      Он краснеет, вспоминая, как это случилось прямо за обеденным столом. А еще на уроке географии и на уроке математики, кажется. Будто бы его тело не могло выбрать более удачное для этого место.  
       _Просто идиотизм какой-то_. Может, с Китом тоже такое случается?  
      Лэнс возвращается из мыслей к реальности, когда понимает, что случайно столкнул локтем учебник со стола. Сидящая рядом Пидж уже оторвалась от своей пииспи и нагнулась за лежащей на полу книгой. Она протягивает ему учебник, и Лэнс понимает, что ее взгляд какой-то непривычный. Какой-то странный.  
      В классе почти никого, пара девчонок болтает на передних рядах, а Ханк задерживается в столовой. Они, можно сказать, одни.  
      – Ты что-то хотела сказать?  
      Лэнс тянет учебник на себя, но Пидж внезапно почти вцепляется в него. Она прищуривает глаза.  
      – В тот вечер, на твой день рождения… вы с Китом смогли поговорить друг с другом?   
      Лэнс закусывает губу. Он тянет книгу на себя еще сильнее, и Пидж поддается, ослабляя хватку.  
      – О чем вы говорили в тот вечер? – не унимается она.  
      Лэнс вздыхает.  
      – Тебе прямо все подробности нашей интимной жизни рассказывать?  
      – Интимная жизнь – это кое-что другое, Лэнс.  
      – Как знать, как знать.  
      Пидж громко фыркает, а Лэнс растягивает губы в ухмылке, хотя про себя думает, что ничего смешного в его собственных словах нет. Это не смешно, а скорее жутко. Особенно оттого, что это практически правда.  
      Но Пидж вряд ли знает об этом. По ее скептическому, раздраженному взгляду понятно, что она принимает все за очередную глупую шутку. Наморщив нос, она цедит сквозь зубы:  
      – Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что наш канадец…  
      – Чего ты к этой Канаде привязалась?! – не сдержавшись, взрывается Лэнс. – И чтобы ты  _знала_ , Кит вообще не из Канады.  
      Глаза Пидж за стеклами очков предупреждающе округляются.  
      – Лэнс, я совершенно точно знаю, что Кит…  
      – Что Кит  _что_? – Ханк появляется будто бы из воздуха и заставляет их обоих содрогнуться всем телом. Пидж поспешно бормочет: „ничего“ и, схватив пииспи, снова ныряет в свой собственный мир, в который ни Ханку, ни ему прохода нет. И попробуй только пойми, что она собиралась сказать.  
      Глядя то на нее, то на недоумевающего Ханка, Лэнс понимает, что долго он так не протянет. Если Кит не придет в школу завтра, он сам пойдет к нему домой. И все выяснит. Все, что нужно.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он не верит, конечно, в телепатию и прочую чушь из любимой Пидж научной фантастики, но на следующий день, будто бы услышав его мысли, Кит заявляется в школу. Он опоздал на первый урок и приходит прямо на середине второго, но учитель как будто смотрит сквозь него и даже не удостаивает его и словом.   
      Лэнс провожает Кита округлившимися от удивления глазами до его стола, а тот, заметив его взгляд, слегка поднимает ладонь в знак приветствия. Лэнс немного обалдело машет ему в ответ. Где синяки?  
      Лицо Кита снова выглядит совершенно нормально – так, словно ничего и не происходило. Он в футболке с накинутой сверху спортивной кофтой из тонкой ткани, и, наблюдая за ним со своего места, Лэнс вдруг думает, что никогда не видел его в одежде без рукавов. Никогда. Даже если от жары плавятся пальмы на улице.  
      Тоже, блин, чертова загадка. Нахмурившись, Лэнс кладет локти на парту, а подбородок – на локти и смотрит в спину Кита весь урок. До тех пор, пока не наступает перемена, и Кит сам не походит к ним. Сконфуженно улыбаясь, он говорит:  
      – Привет всем.  
      Лэнсу кажется, что у него сейчас челюсть отвалится от изумления. Привет всем? Может, это не Кит вообще, а какой-нибудь его двойник? Нужно что-то сказать, лихорадочно думает про себя он, пока остальные пялятся на Кита с таким же откровенным шоком.  
      В голове одна ерунда. Лэнс выдавливает из себя полузадушенную ухмылку.  
      – Кит! А мы уже думали, тебя продали в рабство в страны Восточной Европы.  
      Пидж изо всех сил пихает его под столом в лодыжку – так больно, что почти слезы из глаз, а Ханк непонимающе уточняет:  
      – Почему Восточной Европы?  
      Лэнс взвывает.  
      – Ты что, «Хостел» не смотрел?  
      – Смотрел, но…  
      – Тогда не тупи, господи боже!  
      Они спорят всю перемену, отчаянно жестикулируя и размахивая руками, а Кит только стоит в стороне, но Лэнс чувствует, что он рядом, чувствует на себе его взгляд, и от этого ему только еще больше хочется сделать что-то глупое. Неважно что, главное, чтобы Кит смотрел на него и дальше. Не отрываясь.  
  
  
  
  
  
      – Спасибо.  
      Кит пожимает плечами, откусывая от своего шарика мороженого. Он всегда ест именно так, откусывая от мороженого приличные куски, и у Лэнса самого при взгляде на это безобразие начинает нещадно ныть в зубах. Но у Кита болевой порог будто бы выше, чем у обычных людей, поэтому он ест мороженое только так и никак иначе. И даже не  _морщится_.  
      Лэнс опускает взгляд на свой картонный стаканчик. Шоколадный шарик в нем уже расплылся от жары в неприглядную лужицу, а карамельный соус начинает вытекать наружу со всех сторон. Нужно упоминать о том, что есть ему совсем не хочется?  
      Поставив стаканчик на ступеньку рядом с собой, Лэнс бурчит с некоторым смущением:  
      – Я и сам мог бы заплатить. Давай я тебе деньги отдам…  
      – Не надо, – обрывает его Кит. – Это все равно не мои деньги.  
      Лэнс зажмуривается. Солнечные лучи беспощадно барабанят по сомкнутым векам, а на висках уже начинают собираться капельки пота.  
      – Твой отец офигенно богатый, да?  
      Приоткрыв левый глаз, Лэнс косится на Кита, но выражение лица того даже не изменяется. Он только откусывает от мороженого громадный кусок – такой, что даже чудо, что у него не отваливаются разом все зубы.  
      – Он не жалуется.  
      Как и всегда, когда речь идет о его отце, Кит настолько немногословен, что Лэнсу кажется: больше двух предложений из него можно вытянуть только под пыткой. Но ведь мы друзья, со странным упрямством думает Лэнс.  _Лучшие друзья_. Кит сам так сказал.  
      Собравшись с силами, он ловит худое запястье в кольцо своих пальцев и тянет рукав спортивной кофты вниз:  
      – Это тоже от него?  
      Кит вздрагивает, а потом смотрит на Лэнса несколько секунд, не мигая. Он рефлекторно разжимает пальцы правой руки, и рожок с недоеденным мороженым размашисто плюхается на асфальт, оставляя на нем омерзительно влажный след.  
      Лэнс ожидает все что угодно. Например то, что Кит начнет все отрицать, защищая своего отца-садиста, или же наоборот во всем признается – всего что угодно, но только не это. Не это долгое равнодушное молчание. Кит будто бы уходит в себя – настолько далеко, что можно подумать: он никогда не вернется оттуда.  
      Лэнс стискивает запястье еще сильнее и нетерпеливо встряхивает его.  
      – Кит!  
      – Я не знаю, о чем ты.  
      Вернувшись обратно, Кит словно становится другим – из его темных глаз пропадает всякое выражение. Лэнс видит только отраженный свет.  
      – Твой отец издевается над тобой?  
      –  _Издевается_?  
      Кит странно хмурится. Он будто бы действительно не понимает, что Лэнс имеет в виду, но при этом напрягается, словно встревоженный нехорошим предчувствием. Его лицо искажается – Лэнс вспоминает, что уже точно видел это выражение – морщинки сползаются на лбу, а ноздри раздуваются. Кит рывком выдергивает запястье из пальцев друга.  
      – Какое вообще твое дело?!   
      – Какое мое дело?!   
      Хоть и завороженный изменениями в лице Кита, Лэнс заставляет себя огрызнуться в ответ. Он смотрит в сощуренные от ярости глаза друга, на его перекошенное лицо и искривленные дрожащие губы и понимает, что его собственная рука сжимается в кулак.  
      – Если он… если он еще раз сделает это, если он посмеет это сделать, я клянусь, я убью его.  
      Лэнс понимает, что вообще сказал, только тогда, когда слова срываются с его губ. Глаза Кита широко раскрываются.  
      – Ты серьезно?  
      – Серьезней не бывает!  
      Лэнс чувствует, как сердце колотится быстро-быстро, а кровь стучит в висках. Он смотрит в лицо Кита и видит, как сползшиеся брови медленно расходятся в стороны, а морщинки на лбу постепенно разглаживаются. Глаза больше не сверкают и снова становятся матовыми. Кит поднимается со ступенек, распрямляется и поправляет рюкзак на плече, а потом Лэнс слышит какой-то непонятный звук. Похоже, Кит фыркает.  
      – То есть ради меня ты готов убить человека? – уточняет он, и Лэнс ощущает, как капельки пота, скопившиеся у него на висках, становятся холодными. – Ты такой дурак, Лэнс. Думай, прежде чем что-то сказать.  
      – Я подумал!  
      Выдыхая это, Лэнс сам вскакивает со ступенек, но Кит уже разворачивается и идет прочь. Совсем как тогда, когда они в первый раз заговорили друг с другом. От чувства дежа вю, а может и еще от чего-то другого, в животе все сжимается и перекручивается, словно кто-то хочет выжать его внутренности насухо. Лэнс сглатывает и, перекинув сумку через плечо, кидается вслед за Китом, который идет так быстро, будто за ним погоня.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Они проходят много кварталов, почти не останавливаясь. Кит не разжимает губ, смотрит исключительно под ноги и не обращает на идущего за ним Лэнса никакого внимания. Они минуют знакомую забегаловку, потом перекресток, на котором обычно расстаются, потом незнакомую широкую улицу… Лэнс понимает, что впервые следует за Китом так далеко и что тот, как ни странно, не прогоняет его. Хотя как можно прогнать того, кого и так не замечаешь?  
      Внутри все еще огромная неразбериха, поэтому слова – какие угодно, просто чтобы снова наладить все между ними – не находятся, как не ищи. Тем более что извиняться Лэнс уж точно не собирается. Да и за что? За то, что пытается помочь этому неуравновешенному идиоту?  
      Кит сворачивает за угол, и перед ними открывается длинная тихая улица. Солнце блестит, отражаясь от капотов дорогих автомобилей. Заборы вокруг домов становятся выше, и ошеломленный Лэнс то и дело натыкается взглядом на камеры, подвешенные прямо над въездом. Людям здесь определенно есть что скрывать.  
      Он ежится. И все равно, что жара страшная. В безлюдной улице, застроенной невероятно дорогими виллами, чудится что-то зловещее, что-то, от чего в горле собирается ком.  
      Лэнс прокашливается. Кит снова заворачивает куда-то, и перед ними, словно мираж в пустыне, выплывает уже знакомый бампер черной громадины. Широ!  
      Кит резко затормаживает, из-за чего чуть не врезается в Лэнса, идущего сзади. «Лэнд-ровер» припаркован возле белой, уходящей вверх стены, а его владелец не за рулем, а снаружи, увлеченно болтает с высокой блондинкой – настолько ослепительной, что Лэнсу кажется, что у него перед глазами начинают плыть разноцветные круги.  
      – Эй, Кит, Лэнс!  
      Широ поднимает руку в знак приветствия, а Кит почему-то пятится в сторону, словно собирается обойти и его и «лэнд-ровер» с шикарной блондинкой за километр. Но Широ оказывается быстрее.  
      Он подходит к ним, широко улыбаясь, и, перекинувшись с Лэнсом парой ничего не значащих фраз, переключается на Кита и кладет руку ему на плечо.  
      – Я могу поговорить с тобой? – спрашивает он.  
      Кит молчит. Что его молчание означает – непонятно, но Широ – вероятно, потому что они знают уже друг друга уже целую вечность – истолковывает его как согласие. Еще раз улыбнувшись Лэнсу, он отводит Кита в сторону и говорит с ним таким тихим голосом, что ничего разобрать. Он говорит очень долго и, судя по мимике, то и дело задает вопросы, но Кит не открывает рта ни на секунду и смотрит куда угодно, кроме как в его лицо.  
      Как только можно быть таким упрямым?  
      – Вы с Китом в одном классе?  
      Лэнс почти подпрыгивает на месте. Он слышит негромкий приятный смех над собой и ощущает сладкий запах – так пахнут разрезанные на дольки тропические фрукты, оставленные после полудня истекать соком на веранде. Запах проникает ему в ноздри и проходит по телу тяжелой дурманящей волной.  
      – Боишься меня, что ли?  
      Стремительно вскинув голову, Лэнс встречается с чужими глазами. Голубые, как леденцы с ментолом, они смотрят на него прямо, раскованно, даже и не пытаясь скрывать собственный интерес.  
      Он не знает, что сказать. Нет, он знает.  
      – Вы просто такая красивая… мисс.  
      Слова сами приходят на ум, словно старательно вписанные в память кем-то. Узкие брови блондинки взлетают высоко вверх. Она снова смеется.  
      – Какой милашка!  
      Вытянув тонкую руку, она ерошит ему волосы, заставляя зажмуриться. Запах тропических фруктов становится в несколько раз сильнее, и Лэнс чувствует, как холодный обруч браслета на запястье девушки соскальзывает вниз, мазнув по его щеке.  
      – Вы… подружка Широ?  
      – Кончай с этим «вы», хитрюга, – поправив браслет на запястье, блондинка подмигивает ошарашенному Лэнсу, – я ненамного старше тебя, между прочим.  
      Она сладко потягивается и откидывается на капот «лэнд-ровера». Ее тело выпрямляется, как выпущенная пружина, и Лэнс строго запрещает себе на него пялиться. Но не может сдержаться.  
      Он нервозно оборачивается в сторону, ища глазами Широ, но тот настолько погружен в свой таинственный разговор с Китом, что даже и не смотрит на них. Зато – и Лэнс понимает это только через несколько секунд – на них смотрит Кит. Он порывисто отворачивается обратно.  
      Блондинка все еще полулежит на капоте «лэнд-ровера» – такая красивая, что дыхание перехватывает. Она изучает его глазами так, как не делала еще ни одна взрослая девушка до этого, и Лэнс понимает где-то на уровне инстинкта, что он для нее не просто милый забавный мальчик, как для бесчисленных подружек Тайлера, которые иногда снисходительно болтают с ним. Да и куда подружкам Тайлера до нее.  
      Он сглатывает. Восторг от осознания этого настолько сильно охватывает его, что ему чудится: еще немного и он не выдержит. Взорвется изнутри, заляпав все вокруг своими теплыми внутренностями.  
      В машине приглушенно играет радио, и Лэнс будто сквозь туман слышит начало знакомых аккордов.  
      – «Девушка с Коачеллы», – говорит он.   
      Блондинка изгибает бровь, в ее взгляде непонимание.  
      – Песня эта, – поясняет Лэнс и напевает неожиданно для самого себя, подражая мягкому голосу Торе Бойстена:   
      « _И как только загорелся свет, она исчезла навсегда.  
      Никогда не доверяй девушке с Коачеллы_».*  
      Блондинка хихикает.  
      – Я это на гитаре могу сыграть…  
      – Так ты еще и на гитаре играть умеешь?  
      – Ну, у меня много талантов.  
      Он понимает, что украл фразу у своего брата, но ему все равно. Все равно, потому что это работает, потому что он видит, как ментоловые глаза немного расширяются, а изящные локти отрываются от капота «лэнд-ровера». Блондинка подается к нему, и Лэнс понимает, что вырез ее платья оказывается на уровне его глаз, и он, конечно, не может не смотреть туда. Потому что, ну, любой на его месте бы сделал это.  
      Вырез аккуратный, хоть и довольно глубокий, как раз такой, что открывает не только гибкую шею и выступающие ключицы, но и полукруглые загорелые груди. Стиснутые корсетом платья, они кажутся такими упругими, что Лэнс невольно думает о зреющих на солнце апельсинах в соседском саду – идеально округлых и сверкающих, сверкающих, сверкающих…  
      Он снова проглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну. А потом снова и снова. Его будто бы заклинивает, в горле поселяется спазм и он больше не может перестать глотать. Пока не слышит голос Широ:  
      – Кит!  
      По телу словно проходит электрический разряд.  
      – Кит, куда ты?  
      Лэнс оборачивается и видит только спину Кита, который уходит куда-то так быстро, что времени думать нет.  
      Широ разводит руками.  
      – Он не сказал мне ни слова, – сокрушенно обращается он к блондинке, и та вздыхает. – Ни одного слова.  
      И тут Лэнс понимает, что должен идти за Китом – что это не поддается никаким сомнениям, тут и думать ни о чем не надо. И срывается с места.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он догоняет Кита только через минут пять, задыхаясь, потому что пришлось не только ускорить шаг – пришлось по-настоящему бежать. Дорога поднялась в гору, и «лэнд-ровер» вместе с Широ и его подружкой уже остались далеко позади. Чтобы хоть как-то затормозить Кита, Лэнс хватает его за руку, заглядывает ему в лицо и тут же почти шарахается в сторону от испуга.  
      Черты лица Кита до такой степени перекошены от гнева, что поначалу Лэнс даже не узнает его. Словно это не его друг, а кто-то совсем другой.   
      – Что с тобой?!  
      Кит выдирает свою руку из его ладони.  
      – Отвали от меня!  
      – Кит, кончай валять дурака! Кит!  
      На секунду Лэнса охватывает настоящий страх. Он забывает ослепительную блондинку, забывает собственный восторг и волнение, которое испытал, глядя на нее, и думает только о том, почему Кит так сильно злится. И похоже, что на него.  
      – Что я такого сделал?  
      Зрачки Кита сужаются, будто перед ним источник невероятно яркого света.  
      – Ты  _флиртовал_  с девушкой Широ! – выплевывает он.  
      – Ч-что-о? Я ни с кем не флиртовал…  
      Лэнс запинается, понимая, что Кит больше не бежит куда-то без оглядки, а остановился и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. И от этого взгляда Лэнс вдруг ощущает, как внутри него рождается упрямство.  
      – И вообще, что с того? С кем хочу, с тем и флиртую! – парирует он вызывающе, и Кит мгновенно вскипает:  
      – Но не с девушкой моего друга!  
      Он будто бы хочет добавить что-то еще, но, передумав, стискивает зубы, и Лэнс пользуется этой паузой:  
      – Ревнуешь, потому мы – я и она – созданы друг для друга?  
      Кит оторопело округляет глаза.  
      – Вы  _что_?  
      – Созданы друг для друга.  
      Повторяя собственные слова еще раз Лэнс больше не чувствует такой уверенности. Более того, он чувствует себя глупо.  
      Кит раздраженно складывает руки на груди.  
      – Угу, все может быть. В таком случае тюрьма по ней плачет.  
      – Вау, следи за тем, что говоришь, придурок!   
      Кровь приливает к щекам – Лэнс понимает, что Кит прав и что вообще все с самого чертового начала с этим чертовым днем пошло не так, но упрямство, рожденное внутри, расправляет плечи, и ему все мало, мало.  
      – Если уж на то пошло, то тюрьма плачет по кое-кому другому, Кит, – Лэнс продолжает, хотя глаза Кита становятся такими круглыми, будто теннисные мячики, – и ты прекрасно знаешь, по кому! Но знаешь что? Можешь молчать и дальше. Как тебе захочется. Только в таком случае мне тоже будет все равно, если тебя… если ты…  
      На плечо Кита ложится широкая мужская ладонь. И это не Широ. Кто это, Лэнс еще не знает, но предчувствие – самое жуткое, самое худшее на свете предчувствие – отбирает у него дар речи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And when the lights went on, she was gone forever  
> Never trust a girl at Coachella.  
> (Girl at Coachella, Tore Bojsten)


	7. Дом на краю света

      Отца Кита зовут Рэнди. Представляясь, он просит, чтобы Лэнс называл его именно так, а не по-другому.  _Рэнди_. Обыкновенное американское имя. Ничего особенного.  
      Как и он сам. Когда Лэнс впервые видит его, он возникает за спиной своего сына и кладет ладонь ему на плечо. Жест совершенно нормальный, даже вызывающий симпатию.  
      Отец Кита высокий и широкоплечий, и внешне не только не похож на своего сына, но и почти его полная противоположность. Волосы у него короткие, теплого пшеничного цвета, глаза светло-карие, а подбородок почти квадратный, с тяжелой нижней челюстью. Ни капли сходства, озадаченно думает Лэнс.  
      Рэнди кладет руку на плечо своего сына и спрашивает приятным глубоким голосом с немного канадским выговором:  
      – Кит, у нас тут что – скандальное телешоу? Ну-ка сбавь обороты. Ты на улице.  
      В голосе Рэнди, как и в том, что он говорит, нет ничего ужасного, но глаза Кита – замечает Лэнс – стекленеют в ту же секунду, становясь такими безжизненными, что жуть берет.  
      Рэнди вздыхает. Он смотрит на Лэнса дружелюбно, с некоторым сочувствием:  
      – Извини, если мой сын поднял на тебя голос. Я не думаю, что он это со зла. Кстати, я Рэнди. Пожалуйста, называй меня так.  
      Одной рукой все еще держа за плечо впавшего в прострацию Кита, он улыбается и вытягивает другую руку вперед. Лэнс пожимает ее – автоматически, потому что ничего другого ему не остается – и чувствует прохладу чужой кожи.  
      – Приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер… хм-м… Я…  
      – Лэнс, да? – отец Кита прищуривается на солнце. – Не удивляйся, Кит только и делает, что говорит о тебе. Ты у него на почетном втором месте после японских комиксов с роботами… Как их там? Постоянно из головы вылетает, как они называются.  
      Все еще щурясь на солнечные лучи, Рэнди улыбается почти беспомощно, а Кит бормочет приглушенно:  
      – Я тебе уже сто раз говорил…  
      – Ну забыл я. Ну да, опять. Будешь дуться на меня до скончания века?  
      – Я не дуюсь!  
      – Хорошо, хорошо.  
      Некоторое время они еще препираются друг с другом, как обычные отец с сыном, и Лэнса медленно начинают охватывать сомнения в реальности происходящего.  
      Отец Кита не похож на выжившего из ума садиста. Ничего из того, что Лэнс себе представлял. Более того, он кажется заботливым, почти нежным – то, как он смотрит на Кита, напоминает Лэнсу взгляд его собственной мамы, когда она любуется ими тремя, с аппетитом уничтожающими завтрак поздним воскресным утром.   
      И, возможно даже, он именно такой. Нормальный – обыкновенный одинокий отец, воспитывавший своего сына без матери. На мгновение Лэнсу даже кажется, что все, что произошло до этого – кошмарные синяки, стекленеющие глаза Кита и меняющееся выражение его лица при упоминании отца не больше, чем плод его фантазии. Что он просто насочинял себе это на пустом месте.   
      Все эти мысли проносятся у него в голове, и Лэнс замирает на месте – растерянный и чувствующий себя совсем слабым от стыда. Он уже собирается развернуться и уйти безо всяких прощаний, но в этот момент Рэнди убирает ладонь с плеча своего сына. И приглашает их в дом.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит живет в самой крайней и – что тут уж скрывать – самой шикарной вилле на всей улице. Она, словно отгородившись от остальных домов, стоит на небольшом возвышении, и за ней, сколько ни всматривайся в горизонт, нет больше ничего, кроме сухой и жаркой калифорнийской пустыни.  
      Настоящий дом на краю света.   
      Лэнс внезапно думает о том, что в таком уединенном месте никто не услышит его, хоть во весь голос кричи. Хотя зачем ему кричать?  
      Он смотрит в спину пересекающего перед ним двор отца Кита. Эта спина обтянута светло-синей рубашкой поло – подмышками ни одного темного пятна. Такая жара, а он даже не вспотел. Это у них семейное?  
      Лэнс сам не знает, почему Рэнди не вызывает у него никакого страха. Нет, говорит себе он, этот человек вряд ли мог оставить все эти синяки на теле Кита. Это должен был быть кто-то другой. Вот только кто?  
      Живая изгородь, оплетающая высокий каменный забор, поглощает все звуки извне, словно толстый слой ваты. Внутри дорожки из белого гравия и палисадники. Все такое ухоженное, что Лэнс ожидает вот-вот увидеть садовника или толпу прислуги, но двор оказывается пуст. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Единственное, что бросается в глаза, это ярко-красный «бьюик»-седан, элегантно припаркованный недалеко от входной двери. Богачи, ясное дело…  
      Внутри дома на удивление прохладно. Лэнс слышит едва уловимое жужжание кондиционера. Рэнди приглашает их за стол.  
      – Уверен, что вы оба до смерти голодны!  
      Покосившись в сторону Кита, неподвижно и прямо сидящего рядом, Лэнс натужно улыбается:  
      – Спасибо, мистер… Когане. Мы… э-э… Не стоит…  
      Он все еще не знает, как вести себя с этим человеком. Отец Кита шутливо отмахивается:  
      – Не нужно скромничать. И, пожалуйста, Лэнс, называй меня Рэнди.  
      – Хорошо, Рэнди.  
      По лицу Кита пробегает тень. Он поджимает и без того сжатые губы еще сильнее – и Лэнсу мерещится, что еще немного и из них пойдет кровь, настолько они напряжены.  
      Рэнди качает головой.  
      – Кит, приятель, что за лицо? Мы на похоронах?  
      – Не называй меня «приятель», папа, – просит Кит с таким выражением, будто его отец сделал глупую грамматическую ошибку. Рэнди перекрещивает руки на груди.  
      – Не знаю, из-за чего ты снова не в настроении, Кит. Но твой друг у нас в гостях. Будь добр, веди себя как человек.  
      Рэнди достает из холодильника пластиковую бутылку без этикетки и разливает из нее по высоким стаканам какую-то темно-зеленую жидкость.  
      – Фу-ух… Вот это жара сегодня!  
      Лэнс не знает, что на это сказать, и только кивает, охватывая ладонью свой стакан. Кит все еще куксится, поэтому тоже не произносит ни слова. На пару минут за столом воцаряется такая тишина, что даже слышно, как тоненько позвякивает заключенный в стеклянную оболочку и прицепленный снаружи к створке распахнутого окна традиционный японский колокольчик.   
      Он настолько выбивается из интерьера всего дома, что Лэнс зачарованно смотрит на него несколько секунд. А потом бездумно глотает темно-зеленую жидкость из стакана и понимает, какая она горькая.  
      – Что это? – обалдело спрашивает он у Кита, на что тот отзывается:  
      – Охлажденный зеленый чай.  
      – Кто только до такого додумался?  
      Лэнс смеется, но Кит не поддерживает его, а Рэнди, похоже, не на шутку занялся приготовлением еды и мечется от микроволновки к холодильнику с кучей мисок в руках.  
      – Пап?  
      Приостановившись на мгновение, Рэнди вопросительно смотрит на своего сына.  
      – Мы уже обедали сегодня.  
      – Знаю я твои обеды, Кит.  
      Лэнс вспоминает, как больше часа назад, прямо после уроков Кит уминал гигантский двухэтажный «роял бургер» в забегаловке рядом со школой. Он ждет, что Кит скажет об этом своему отцу, но тот почему-то молчит, словно воды в рот набрал. Рэнди улыбается Лэнсу:  
      – Я знаю, как это выглядит, но Киту нужно правильно питаться. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы то, что случилось два года назад, повторилось снова…  
      – А что тогда случилось?  
      Лэнс понимает, что задал неправильный вопрос, когда глаза Кита враждебно сужаются. Но откуда он мог знать? Не то чтобы Кит уж очень много рассказывал ему о своем прошлом…  
      – Ого! Да ты же ничего не знаешь… – брови Рэнди ползут вверх, будто бы от легкого удивления. Лэнс бросает обиженный взгляд на Кита, но тот отказывается вступать в разговор, напуская на себя отсутствующий вид.  
      Его отец все еще деловито снует между микроволновкой и холодильником, но на столе уже появились миски с мутным, неприятно пахнущим супом, рис, филе рыбы, политое темным соусом, и китайские палочки для еды. Кит берет их в руки, но к выставленным перед ними блюдам так и не притрагивается, словно ждет чего-то.   
      Вытащив из холодильника тарелку с зелеными, похожими на силиконовые черви маринованными водорослями, Рэнди наконец сам опускается за стол и обращается к Лэнсу, охотно поясняя:  
      – Два года назад у Кита было расстройство пищевого поведения.  
      Кит смотрит на отца, не мигая. Лэнс чувствует, как зернышко риса попадает ему в дыхательные пути. Он сдавленно откашливается.  
      – Он просто перестал есть, – невозмутимо продолжает Рэнди. – Отказывался от всего – похудел так, что одни кости остались…  
      – Пап…  
      – В чем дело, Кит? Так ведь оно и было, разве нет?  
      Лэнс видит, как левая сторона лица Кита коротко дергается. Схватив в руки небольшую миску с супом, он принимается судорожно глотать ее содержимое. Его кадык конвульсивно вздрагивает.  
      – Понимаешь, я не мог с этим ничего поделать, – обращается к Лэнсу Рэнди, словно и не заметив реакции своего сына. – Кит не ел практически ничего несколько месяцев. А потом заработал тяжелую форму пневмонии и попал в больницу. Он чуть не умер…  
      – Вообще-то я  _умер_ , папа, – поправляет отца Кит так непринужденно, будто речь о том, как он переболел корью. Рэнди хмурит брови – первый жест, который прямо говорит Лэнсу о том, что между этими двумя людьми кровное родство.  
      – Клиническая смерть, конечно, тоже смерть, ты прав, приятель. Но это было всего на две минуты тридцать секунд… И давай не будем говорить об этом за столом, хорошо?  
      – Ты первый начал.  
      На мгновение лицо Рэнди меняется – улыбка исчезает с его губ, которые теперь кажутся совсем тонкими и напоминают губы Кита, а брови сдвигаются еще сильнее. Лицо Рэнди искажается точь-в-точь как у его сына – все его черты уродливо наползают друг на друга, словно кто-то небрежно смял их, как исписанный лист бумаги.  
      Кит бросает свои палочки на стол – так резко, что Лэнс, сидящий рядом, содрогается всем телом.  
      – Я не голоден, папа.  
      – Не глупи, Кит.  
      Рэнди не повышает голоса, но в нем появляется странный глухой оттенок, будто бы он зарождается не в гортани, а где-то в глубине утробы.  
      – Я же сказал, мы поели уже!  
      Лэнс почти физически ощущает, как от тела Кита рядом исходят волны напряжения – так, как происходит всегда, когда тот теряет терпение. Он со стуком отодвигает миску с рисом в сторону.  
      –  _Кит_? – словно немного совладав с собой, Рэнди пытается улыбнуться, но черты его лица все еще неестественно перекошены, и улыбка производит на Лэнса противоположный эффект. Он съеживается. – Ешь свой рис, Кит. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы все было, как тогда? Помнишь, что случилось, когда ты попал в больницу, приятель?  
      – Не называй меня так… – Кит все еще сопротивляется, но совсем слабо. Его глаза тускнеют, и он опускает взгляд в стол. Рэнди вздыхает, будто бы облегченно. В его голосе появляются мягкие нотки.  
      – Я ведь знаю, что ты тоже не хочешь, чтобы это повторилось. Помнишь, каким одиноким ты себя чувствовал тогда? Все твои друзья отвернулись от тебя…  
      Кит кусает губы. Отведя взгляд от своего отца, он вдруг смотрит в сторону Лэнса.  
      – Ты ведь больше не хочешь быть одиноким, Кит?  
      – Мистер Когане…  
      Несколько мгновений отец Кита окидывает Лэнса таким пустым, растерянным взглядом, словно тот предмет мебели, который внезапно заговорил. Лэнс чувствует, как они оба – отец и сын – уставились на него, и понимает, что, быть может, совершает ошибку, вмешиваясь во все происходящее. А может, и наоборот – спасает положение.  
      Он ощущает прилив уверенности в себе.  
      – Мистер Когане, мы действительно поели после уроков! Кит…  
      – Ох, Лэнс, ну, конечно. Извини.  
      Рэнди улыбается – черты его лица разглаживаются, приобретая свою привычную, излучающую дружелюбие угловатость.   
      – Я не собирался… Ладно, ребята, понял, больше не буду навязываться. Занимайтесь своими делами. Кит, приятель, если ты еще что-нибудь хочешь, просто дай мне знать…  
      – Хочу, чтобы ты перестал называть меня «приятель», – парирует тут же Кит, а Рэнди только добродушно смеется.  
      – Ты неисправим!  
      Пока они пререкаются, Лэнс незаметно набирает в легкие воздух и, выдохнув, ощущает, как напряжение постепенно покидает его тело. Он делает несколько глотков охлажденного зеленого чая и понимает, что тот не такой уж горький, как ему показалось в первый раз.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Дом Кита огромный – длинные светлые коридоры, бесконечные двери и предметы мебели как на выставке современного искусства. Кажутся простыми, функциональными и стильными, но может быстро выясниться, что их стоимость приближается к нескольким тысячам долларов.  
      От пережитого за столом шока Лэнс еще не способен четко воспринимать окружающую его роскошь – он чувствует себя потерянным и вялым, поэтому позволяет Киту беспрепятственно увлекать себя куда-то в только ему известном направлении. Он понимает, что его запястья и колени мелко дрожат, и он хочет подать голос, но не может, потому что уверен: что бы он сейчас ни сказал, это окажется последней чушью.   
      К счастью, Кит сам начинает говорить, и – к облегчению Лэнса – его голос звучит буднично и абсолютно нормально. Остановившись у одной из дверей, Кит тянет за ручку и спрашивает:  
      – Ты не против, если мы побудем у меня в комнате?  
      – У тебя в комнате?  
      Вместо ответа Кит открывает дверь, и реальность для Лэнса перестает быть реальностью. В эту секунду она сливается с его видениями в одно неразделимое целое, и он больше не может отличить их друг от друга.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он в комнате.  
      И хотя он тут в первый раз, каждая деталь, каждый предмет мебели, запах и цвет кажутся ему такими знакомыми, будто бы он часто бывал здесь в прошлом. Узкая, застеленная темным покрывалом кровать, невысокий шкаф и абсолютно безличный письменный стол, на котором ни учебника, ни тетради, ни даже стакана с карандашами и ручками. Это комната Кита? Это…  _его комната_?  
      Жалюзи опущены вниз и приоткрыты всего на чуточку, совсем как в видениях, и лучи солнца снаружи палящие и обжигающие, но здесь, в этом маленьком полутемном чулане, холодно, как в подвале. Наверное, где-то работает кондиционер на полную мощность.  
      Лэнс и сам не замечает, как его предплечья покрываются пупырышками гусиной кожи. Чувства притуплены, его тошнит, а уши закладывает, будто при взлете самолета. Он видит Кита рядом, но это не полуголый мускулистый парень из его видений, а все тот же худой и несуразный мальчишка, к которому он так привык. Его Кит из настоящего.  
      Оба Кита сливаются в сознании Лэнса в одно целое, и от этого головокружение и шум в ушах только усиливаются. Неожиданно он начинает думать, как естественно было бы прикоснуться сейчас к Киту и что тот, возможно, именно этого и хочет, иначе бы не стал приводить его сюда. Ведь эта комната… это комната, в которой они…  
      Лэнс хватается пальцами за край шкафа. Тошнота накатывает плотной удушающей волной, и голос Кита звучит так, словно тот зовет его со дна глубокого колодца:  
      – Лэнс… Лэнс, ты что?!  
      Хорошо, что кровать совсем близко. Когда Лэнс приходит в себя, он сидит на ней, а Кит, пристроившийся рядом, панически сует ему в лицо стакан воды. Но стоит Лэнсу попытаться сделать глоток, как стекло болезненно ударяется о передние зубы.  
      Он морщится.  
      – Ты мне зубы собрался выбить?  
      Кит пристыженно мотает головой, отдавая стакан в руки Лэнса. На несколько секунд их пальцы соприкасаются друг с другом – живое яркое тепло в окружающем их подвальном холоде.  
      – Ты так побледнел, – взволнованно поясняет Кит. Лэнс пьет воду большими глотками и не ощущает никакого вкуса. – Я подумал, что ты…  
      – Просто голова закружилась.  
      Лэнс чувствует, что Кит бережно придерживает его за плечо, но старается не обращать на это внимания. Гул в ушах немного поутих, но реальность все еще кажется видениями. А видения реальностью. И так до бесконечности, пока Лэнс не разрывает этот замкнутый круг в своей голове, говоря:  
      – То, что произошло за столом…  
      Кит молчит, но Лэнс ощущает, как пальцы друга вцепляются в его плечо еще сильнее.  
      – Твой отец…  
      – Мой отец – хороший человек.  
      Отпустив плечо Лэнса, Кит зачем-то встает с кровати и, сделав несколько нервных шагов по комнате, замирает у письменного стола. Выдвинув один из его ящиков, он начинает копаться в нем.   
      – Ну… Тебе, конечно, лучше знать.  
      Сделав последний глоток воды из стакана, Лэнс вертит головой в поисках места, куда бы он мог его поставить, но не находит ничего поблизости и ставит стакан прямо на пол рядом с кроватью. Что это за комната, в конце концов?  
      Он трет виски и спрашивает себя, насколько Рэнди вообще нормальный. А потом – насколько нормален он сам?  
      – Вот! – Кит возбужденно пихает ему в руки большую, распечатанную на листе формата А4 фотографию. – Хотел показать тебе это…  
      – Что  _это_  такое?  
      Лэнс растерянно вертит листок, оглядывая его с разных ракурсов. Фотография сделана сверху, вероятно, из вертолета, и на ней запечатлено замерзшее, покрытое толстой коркой льда голубое озеро. Вспученное и будто расслаивающееся изнутри, оно распласталось в самом центре безжизненной долины, словно гигантская раковая опухоль.   
      – Такое красивое, правда?  
      Подняв голову, Лэнс изумленно смотрит на Кита. Тот, сев на кровать рядом, нежно проводит пальцами по глянцевой поверхности фотографии.  
      – Это озеро Ванда в Антарктиде… Место, в котором не было дождя уже больше тысячи лет.  
      – Вау, – Лэнс переводит взгляд обратно на снимок, – как на Марсе.  
      Они долго рассматривают фотографию вместе, и чем больше они на нее смотрят, тем больше Лэнсу чудится, что в ней кроется какой-то страшный изъян. Что-то, отчего она становится такой чужой и далекой, словно действительно сделана не на Земле, а на сухих и совершенно мертвых просторах Марса.  
      Обведя пальцем контуры озера, Кит вдруг улыбается.  
      – Это была любимая фотография моей мамы. Она напоминала ей… о родной планете.  
      Перед тем, как сказать Киту, что  _это все уже слишком_ , Лэнс делает глубокий вдох, но понимает: он не может. Потому что на губах Кита все еще эта теплая, беззащитная, едва заметная улыбка, потому что его пальцы все еще гладят фотографию, и он склоняется над ней – такой счастливый, как семилетний ребенок, получивший на Рождество именно то, что уже давно хотел.  
      Уши снова закладывает. Перед глазами двоится – и видения накладываются на реальность, словно полупрозрачная калька. Лэнс отчетливо слышит, как Кит дышит, как часто и ритмично бьется его сердце, разгоняя кровь по артериям. Он почти видит его молочно-белое худое тело под одеждой, расцвеченное темными синяками, которые больше не пугают, а кажутся такими знакомыми, как дорога, ведущая к дому.   
      Чувство близости – интимное и бесконечно глубокое – пронизывает его, доводя до дрожи, и, не удержавшись, Лэнс прижимается к Киту, тыкается кончиком носа в бледную щеку, ловит пальцами пряди его волос. Через несколько секунд Лэнс уже целует Кита в губы – по-настоящему, по-взрослому, так, как не целовал еще никого, а потом клянется ему – содрогаясь от чувства вины, от стыда и испуга – что больше не сделает этого никогда в жизни.


	8. Обратная сторона любви

      Скорчившись на кухонном стуле, Лэнс намазывает тонкие, еще горячие ломтики тоста арахисовым маслом и замечает, как его пальцы дрожат. Он списывает все на упавший уровень сахара в крови – последний раз он ел около семи часов назад, поэтому собственное тело кажется вялым и тяжелым на подъем.  
      Но до недавнего времени есть ему совсем не хотелось. Да и не то чтобы сейчас очень хочется.   
      Через пыльное стекло Лэнс смотрит на улицу за окном, пытаясь сосредоточиться на вкусе тостов, на том, какое арахисовое масло соленое и сладкое одновременно, но вместо этого думает о далеком озере в Антарктиде, где не было ни дождя, ни снега уже больше тысячи лет. А потом о Ките и о том, что произошло между ними, что он видел и чувствовал.  
      На ощупь кожа Кита мягкая и ровная, а губы – немного сухие, шероховатые, словно в маленьких порезах. Когда Лэнс прикасается к нему, Кит сначала совсем не противится, только замирает, будто перестает дышать. Лэнс еще никогда не целовался, но он видел достаточно поцелуев, чтобы знать, что к чему. Поэтому уже через несколько секунд он пускает в ход язык, проталкивая его внутрь теплого рта Кита, чувствуя, как смешивается их слюна, чувствуя, как они становятся одним целым.  
      Поджав под себя босые ноги, Лэнс закрывает глаза, полностью погрузившись в воспоминания. Пытаясь найти то мгновение, с которого все пошло не так.  
      Кит отталкивает его, он вытирает губы и требует объяснений так неистово, что ошарашенный Лэнс сначала только и может выдавить, что это «из-за комнаты».  
      – Комнаты? Какой еще  _комнаты_?!  
      – Твоей.  
      Кит смотрит на него – глаза широко распахнуты, зрачки расширены, а губы трясутся. Деформированные от гнева черты лица начинают сползаться.  
      – Кит, успокойся, пожалуйста! Я просто… Я обещаю тебе, что больше никогда не сделаю этого. Никогда в жизни. Хорошо? А теперь успокойся, я прошу тебя…  
      Лэнса самого трясет, и он не знает, что говорит. Не знает, почему отрекается от того, что минуту назад казалось таким особенным и правильным. Таким настоящим.  
      Но Кит не успокаивается, и Лэнс продолжает, вываливая на него всю правду о своих видениях. Все с самого начала – и все начистоту. Наверное, этот момент все равно должен был когда-нибудь настать.  
      Губы Кита искривлены, словно слова Лэнса причиняют ему физические страдания. Прерывая рассказ на середине, он выдыхает:  
      – Так вот почему ты хотел стать моим другом!  
      Его глаза раскрываются еще шире, будто от болевого шока.  
      – Это не так, – беспомощно оправдывается Лэнс. – Совсем не поэтому…  
      – Ты врешь! Ты врал мне все время.  _Ненавижу тебя_.  
      – Кит! Кит, я…  
      Выдернув фотографию из ослабевших пальцев друга, Кит коротко приказывает: «уходи», и Лэнс, сам не понимая почему, беспрекословно подчиняется ему.  
      Рукав пижамы испачкался в арахисовом масле, но Лэнс не обращает на это никакого внимания, потому что думает. Он думает о ненависти и о том, из-за чего Кит, который еще совсем недавно говорил ему, что очень любит его, мог сказать такое. Может, ненависть – это всего лишь обратная сторона любви? Та изнанка, о которой никто и не подозревает, пока не полюбит по-настоящему.  
      Прижавшись щекой к шершавой поверхности стола, Лэнс вспоминает о том, как идет один сквозь светлые и бесконечные коридоры дома на краю света. Внутри такой горький, такой жгучий комок боли, что он бы расплакался, если б это только не было так стыдно.  
      Стоит ему покинуть комнату, как гул в ушах проходит. Тошноты тоже как ни бывало, но желудок сжимается так неприятно, и хочется побыстрей оказаться одному, поэтому Лэнс торопится к выходу, не замечая поначалу Рэнди за кухонным столом.  
      Тот окликает его, и Лэнс замирает, словно сомнамбула, потревоженный во время его ночного тура.  
      – Уже уходишь? – дружелюбно спрашивает Рэнди. – Жаль, я был бы рад, если бы ты остался на ужин.  
      – У меня дела, – бормочет Лэнс, а отец Кита улыбается.  
      – Ну конечно, конечно.   
      В его руке тонкий дорогой планшет, который Рэнди кладет на стол рядом с собой. Он окидывает Лэнса быстрым внимательным взглядом.  
      – Почему Кит не с тобой?  
      – Он… у него голова разболелась, – врет Лэнс, и отец Кита удивленно вскидывает брови:  
      – Очень необычно. У Кита никогда не болит голова.  
      – Ну, а сегодня заболела…  
      – Послушай, Лэнс, приятель, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
      От слов Рэнди внутри Лэнса словно что-то застывает. Съеживается, становится твердым, превращается в камень и раздирает внутренности.   
      Он хочет уйти.  
      Встав из-за стола, Рэнди подходит к нему медленно, ступая ногами, обутыми в домашние тапочки, по полу так тихо, будто бы идет по шерстяному одеялу.  
      – Это касается Кита, – говорит он, а Лэнс инстинктивно мотает головой, заранее отказываясь от того, что может услышать. – Может, ты уже заметил, а может, еще нет, но у моего сына сильное психическое расстройство.  
      –  _Ч-что_?  
      Лэнс захлебывается собственным вопросом. Рэнди вздыхает.  
      – Это началось уже очень давно…  
      – Зачем вы вообще говорите мне это?!  
      Очередной горестный вздох, а Лэнса чуть не выворачивает от злости.  
      – Потому что Кит считает тебя своим другом, и я думаю, ты имеешь право знать это…  
      – Кит не сумасшедший! Он абсолютно нормальный! Вы…  
      Ладони Рэнди ложатся ему на плечи, и Лэнс чувствует, какой тот сильный. Ударить Кита или даже избить его до полусмерти ему наверняка ничего не стоит. От осознания этого все подозрения, все мысленные обвинения и ненависть возвращаются к Лэнсу одним махом, и он уже готов обрушить их на отца Кита, когда тот продолжает – спокойно и твердо, заглядывая своему собеседнику прямо в глаза:  
      – Я не сказал, что Кит сумасшедший. Я сказал, что у него психическое расстройство. Это  _разные вещи_. Думаю, ты просто еще совсем не знаешь его… Он очень страдает. Он чувствует себя одиноким. Он отказывается верить в смерть своей матери. В последнее время только и говорит о том, что она с другой планеты и обязательно вернется за ним, когда настанет время…   
      Рэнди рассказывает дальше – серьезно и сокрушенно, но Лэнс не хочет верить в то, что слышит. Боль – еще большая, чем до этого – пронзает его, и, вырвавшись из рук отца Кита, он выбегает наружу и бежит прочь по хрустящему под подошвами кроссовок стерильно-белому гравию.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Он останавливается только через несколько минут, когда понимает, что очутился совсем не там, где предполагалось, и перед ним не ворота, а буйно разросшийся бескрайний сад. Настоящие дебри, пересыпанные болезненно яркими цветами магнолии, с величественными кипарисами, густыми зарослями папоротника и вездесущим, извивающимся будто в агонии плющом.  
      Лэнс растерянно мотает головой по сторонам. От шока и внутренней неразберихи он поначалу совсем потерял чувство ориентации в пространстве. Ему кажется, что он не знает, где он, и на мгновение – что он даже не помнит, кто он такой. И как он только здесь оказался?  
      Но чувство потерянности быстро проходит. Обернувшись, он видит за собой дом Кита – большой, двухэтажный, стены частично из плексигласа, как в офисах нового поколения. Этот дом – его единственный ориентир, и Лэнсу волей-неволей приходится возвратиться к нему.  
      Он ступает по гравию осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, но тот все равно предательски хрустит под ногами. Лэнс обходит дом с другой стороны и видит ярко-красный «бьюик»-седан и уже знакомую ему входную дверь. Теперь-то он точно быстро найдет выход из этого заколдованного места.  
      До его ушей доносятся голоса. Сначала приглушенно, но потом громче и громче, заставляя Лэнса вздрогнуть. Он запрокидывает голову вверх и видит выходящее во двор окно комнаты на втором этаже. Его створки приоткрыты, и за ними людские силуэты – Кит, съежившийся, кажущийся совсем маленьким, и его отец, нависший над ним.  
      Отступив назад к спасительной тени эвкалиптового дерева, Лэнс прищуривается, напрягает зрение и слух изо всех сил, понимая, что то, что происходит сейчас перед ним, не предназначено для чужих глаз. А для его глаз уж тем более.  
      Голос Кита тихий, срывающийся – половину того, что он говорит, вообще не разобрать, но Лэнс на уровне инстинктов понимает, что тот плачет. Всхлипывает совсем как тогда, когда он объявился у него на дне рождения, изукрашенный синяками и страдающий – доведенный до предела, но все еще пытающийся скрывать это от остальных.  
      Поток слез Кита прерывается, когда отец притягивает его к себе, вместо того, чтобы ударить, вместо того, чтобы жестоко оттолкнуть в сторону – Рэнди обнимает его, позволяет ему уткнуться лицом мокрым от слез в свою грудь, аккуратно приглаживает его растрепанные волосы.  
      – Я говорил тебе, что все так и будет, – голос отца Кита негромкий, но такой отчетливый, что Лэнс понимает каждое слово. – Сколько это будет повторяться, Кит? Ты ведь знаешь, что доверять нельзя никому…  
      В ответ только неразборчивые хлюпы-всхлипы.  
      – Ох, какой ты у меня плакса.  
      Судорожное хлюпанье утихает, но Кит все еще в объятиях Рэнди, а потом он поднимает голову, смотрит на своего отца снизу вверх и говорит:  
      – Если я снова сделаю это…  
      – Если тебе станет лучше, делай все, что хочешь.  
      – Но…  
      – Какая разница, кто что подумает, Кит. Какая разница.  
      Отступив на шаг от своего отца, Кит неуверенно улыбается. Его лицо все еще умыто слезами – даже с такого расстояния видно, что его глаза красные и страшно опухшие, но губы растягиваются в измученной улыбке.   
      – Вот видишь, тебе уже лучше.  
      Кит кивает. На его лице настоящее облегчение, но сколько Лэнс ни гадает, сколько он ни прикидывает в уме, он не может понять, что могло так успокоить Кита. Пока тот наконец не делает  _это_.  
      Он подходит к письменному столу – комната, в которой он с отцом находится, напоминает небольшой и полутемный рабочий кабинет – и берет что-то в руки. Разглядеть, что это именно, сложно, но предмет массивный и явно тяжелый. Что-то вроде старомодного пресс-папье.  
      Отец Кита складывает руки на груди. Неподвижно застыв в этой позе, он наблюдает за тем, что делает его сын, и видя, как тот мешкает на пару мгновений, подбадривает его – покровительственно и почти ласково:  
      – Все будет хорошо, Кит.  
      – Я знаю, пап.  
      Кит кладет левую руку до самого локтя на стол – в правой он крепко сжимает пресс-папье и заносит его вверх.  
      – Все нормально, Кит…  
      Резкий стон боли прерывает слова Рэнди, когда Кит с размаху обрушивает пресс-папье на лежащую на столе руку. Лэнс вцепляется пальцами в ствол дерева, за которым он прячется. Его мутит от страха, от охватившего его всепоглощающего первобытного ужаса.  
      Рэнди же наблюдает за самоистязаниями своего сына с невиданным спокойствием, словно тот за завтраком заливает кукурузные хлопья молоком. Кит тяжело дышит и дрожит всем телом, но опускает пресс-папье на свою руку снова и снова.  
      Он вскрикивает – каждый раз так мучительно и громко, и видно, что силы покидают его, но он стискивает зубы и продолжает, продолжает, продолжает.  
      Страх, охвативший Лэнса, достигает своего апогея, его тошнит настолько сильно, что он опускается на землю рядом с деревом и без единого звука извергает содержимое своего желудка на идеально-белый гравий перед ним.  
      Когда он приходит в себя, то понимает: его собственная рвота растекается перед ним мутной малоприятной лужицей, а ладони, которыми он опирался о землю, болят, и десятки мелких острых камешков вошли в них так глубоко, что пошла кровь. Теплая и такая трепещуще живая, что это освобождает его от оцепенения, и он встает на ноги, пошатываясь, приобретает равновесие, и во второй раз за день бежит наутек.  
      И не оборачивается ни на секунду.  
  
  
  
  
      Как наркоман, поймавший особенно сильный приход, Лэнс вспоминает последующие часы только в тумане. Он идет по улицам, его тело под одеждой потеет и трясется – несколько раз он останавливается, поддавшись рвотным позывам, и пытается вытошнить свой желудок на асфальт перед ним. Но внутри ничего – огромная сухая пустыня.  
      Он вспоминает, что во время своих бесцельных блужданий по району Кита покупает в одном из круглосуточных магазинчиков банку Кока-колы и выпивает ее, не ощущая ни газировки, ни сладкого вкуса, что сидит на скамейке в парке и что мелком видит «лэнд-ровер» Широ, медленно проплывающий мимо. Во всех этих воспоминаниях он не уверен – может, это все было, а может, нет. Домой он возвращается только под вечер и, шарахаясь от домашних, забивается под душ, смывая с себя пот и уличную пыль.  
      Арахисовое масло тяжело оседает в желудке. От него внутри так пакостно, будто клеем все перемазали, но Лэнсу кроме чувства сытости не нужно больше ничего. Шлепая босыми ногами по полу, он возвращается к себе в комнату, захлопывает дверь поплотней и садится на кровать. И прячет лицо в ладонях.  
      События прошедшего дня прокручиваются в голове раз за разом, словно кинопленка, поставленная на повтор, но в какой-то момент уставший до смерти мозг начинает стирать самые жуткие моменты, заменяя их на другие, менее тяжелые мысли. Без какой-либо на то причины Лэнс вдруг вспоминает о пробудившейся в нем сексуальности и о том, как было странно ощутить ее и испытать ее на себе во всей силе.  
      Не то чтобы он никогда не думал о таком. Просто в этот раз все было так ярко, так живо, словно что-то, запечатанное где-то в самой глубине него, наконец-таки нашло лазейку наружу. Будто горячий источник пробился сквозь толщу льда.  
      Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Лэнс опирается спиной на стену и, закрыв глаза, продолжает вспоминать. Приятно пахнущая роскошная блондинка с млечно-голубыми неземными глазами – и Кит, губы которого сухие и бесконечно теплые, а рот глубокий и влажный, влажный. Почему только его тело реагировало совершенно одинаково на них обоих? Неужели ему настолько уж наплевать,  _с кем_? Будто бы он не разумное человеческое существо, а животное какое-то.  
      Это сравнение неожиданно забавляет Лэнса. Устало, растерянно, но не без доли здоровой иронии он спрашивает самого себя: «Неужели я животное? И мое тело – совсем с катушек слетело… Ну точно, будто я дикий зверь». Он развлекает себя этими мыслями до тех пор, пока не вспоминает, как Пидж, своим привычным жестом поправив очки на носу, вещает с противным заумным видом, словно ведущий программы на Би-Би-Си: «Гомосексуальное поведение у животных не является аналогом гомосексуального поведения у людей…»   
      Господи, почему только он сейчас это вспомнил? И о чем он только думает?  
      Встав с кровати, Лэнс делает несколько беспокойных кругов по комнате. Ему нужно отвлечься. Жуткие воспоминания снова прорываются наружу, как отрывки кошмара, увиденного прошлой ночью, но свежего в памяти, как никогда, и Лэнс мрачнеет, чувствуя, как беспокойство за Кита скручивает внутренности.  
       _Он ведь себе ничего не сломает таким образом? Он ведь…_  
      Подойдя к письменному столу, Лэнс бездумно включает радиоприемник. Вертит колесико радиочастот, ищет что-то, сам не зная что, пока не натыкается на незнакомую ему станцию на испанском языке. Из колонок раздается ритмичная и беззаботная, как летний день на пляже, танцевальная музыка – сначала приглушенно, почти призрачно, но Лэнс выкручивает громкость до предела, до тех пор, пока Тайлер из соседней комнаты не стучит кулаком в стену.  
      – Рехнулся, братец?!  
      Лэнс не обращает на стук ни малейшего внимания. Он продолжает увеличивать громкость на приемнике. Тайлер стучит в стену уже обоими кулаками:  
      – Эй, Лэнс! Оглох, что ли? Выруби это к чертям собачьим! Эй, я к экзамену готовлюсь! Сейчас не время слушать чика латина…  
      Стук из соседней комнаты тонет в зажигательных музыкальных ритмах. Лэнс ложится на кровать. Он вытягивается всем телом и накрывается одеялом с головой.  
      Этот запах. И как он только не замечал раньше? Его постельное белье пахнет так же, как Кит.  
      Музыка в колонках сменяется веселой трескотней ди-джея, стук в стену затихает – может, Тайлер совсем отчаялся и решил сходить прогуляться? – и Лэнс понимает, что больше ничего, ничего на свете не помешает ему погрузиться в его мысли.   
      Он немного ерзает по кровати, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Под одеялом душно, но сбросить его с себя Лэнс не может, потому что только так запах Кита везде. Будто бы он сам сейчас рядом – уткнулся ему в спину и обнимает его своими худыми руками крепко-крепко.  
      Музыка отходит куда-то на задний план, и Лэнс отчетливо представляет Кита. То, как они идут домой вместе, как увлеченно болтают после уроков, как Кит смеется, как берет его за руку. Их пальцы сцепляются друг с другом, а потом они целуются – взасос и очень, очень долго.   
       _Кит_ , думает Лэнс, и его тело отвечает на эти мысли.


	9. Правда

       Лэнс разрывается между двумя противоречивыми желаниями. С одной стороны, ему хочется рассказать друзьям все. Все, что он увидел и понял в тот день, но с другой – тогда ему придется рассказать им и о поцелуе с Китом, а это уже слишком. Это сейчас Лэнс не способен доверить никому – даже Ханку с Пидж.  
      Да и вообще, если подумать, что, собственно, произошло в тот день на самом деле? Чем больше Лэнс размышляет над этим, тем более размытыми и нечеткими становятся его воспоминания. И вот они уже и вовсе как полароидные снимки десятилетней давности – бледные и такие выцветшие под налетом времени, что не разобрать ни черта.  
      Что он мог увидеть в том окне на втором этаже? Разве он не был слишком далеко, чтобы делать какие-то однозначные выводы? Может, он просто перегрелся в тот день на солнце и воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку?  
      Его мозг определенно перегружен. И ни алгебре, ни классическим английским поэтам там не место. Лэнс смывается с уроков – раньше, чем кто-либо успевает заметить – и прячется в небольшой забегаловке рядом со школой, где пьет несколько молочных коктейлей с клубничным вкусом один за другим, после чего в кармане не остается ни цента.  
      Он вздыхает. Смотрит на свой мобильник, вздыхает снова. Кит не отвечает на его сообщения – его вообще ни онлайн, ни в школе нет уже больше пяти дней подряд. Он будто провалился в параллельное измерение. Хорошо бы, если так – на самом деле Кит просто обижен на него. Это и дураку ясно. Кит обижен и теперь ненавидит его, и видеть его больше не хочет.  
      Лэнс кладет подбородок на лоснящуюся от жира, не слишком чистую поверхность стола и наблюдает за тем, как люди заходят, заказывают себе фастфуд, бесцельно снуют туда-сюда и в итоге снова покидают забегаловку. Несколько раз кто-то пытается заговорить с ним, но Лэнс не реагирует – засунув в уши наушники, он делает вид, что слушает музыку.   
      Так проходит несколько часов, пока в дверях забегаловки не появляется знакомая фигура. Заказав себе двойное меню с трехэтажным бургером, картофелем фри и диетической Кока-колой, Ханк направляется к его столу и, подсев к нему, широко улыбается.  
      – Прогуливаешь?  
      – Ой, Ханк, только не надо этого. Мне и так погано.  
      Брови друга – толстые и пушистые, как ворсистый ковер у Лэнса в гостиной – сочувственно сходятся.  
      – Да уж, ты что-то неважно выглядишь в последнее время. Хочешь картошки?  
      – Да нет, не очень…  
      – Уверен? Тут она очень классная.  
      Выдернув из ушей наушники, Лэнс выпрямляется на своем стуле и раздраженно смотрит на друга.  
      – Еще одно слово о жратве, Ханк, и я за себя не отвечаю.  
      Угроза работает, и Ханк действительно затыкается. Недоуменно пожав плечами, он принимается за содержимое своего подноса – сметает злосчастную картошку фри прямо-таки со световой скоростью. Наблюдая за ним, Лэнс невольно вспоминает о Ките: тот тоже ест всегда жадно и очень неаккуратно. То подбородок в кетчупе, то рукав лонгслива. Растяпа-Кит…  
      Уже безо всякой надежды, просто по привычке, Лэнс кидает взгляд на дисплей своего телефона, но там, конечно, никаких новых сообщений. Ханк, вытирающий лицо салфеткой, умудряется подлить масла в огонь:  
      – От Кита ничего не слышно, да?  
      Лэнс разъяренно округляет глаза.  
      – Ешь свою чертову картошку, Ханк!  
      – Послушай, я не очень хочу лезть не в свое дело… Но почему ты так бесишься?  
      – Я…  
      Лэнс запинается, потому что ему кажется, что за окном в противоположном конце забегаловки он видит Кита. Черные волосы не причесаны, в совершенно кошмарном состоянии, под глазами круги, словно от тысячи бессонных ночей, а красная толстовка болтается на плечах, как мешок. Кит проходит мимо – руки в карманах, спина ссутулена, ноль внимания на все, что происходит вокруг. Вид у него такой, что даже в страшном сне не приснится…  
      Вскочив со стула, Лэнс пулей проносится через всю забегаловку и выбегает наружу. Чувствует он себя примерно так же, как во время видений – пульс учащен, ладони мокрые от пота, а в ушах шумит. Но на это наплевать, главное, что Кит здесь! Главное, что они могут наконец поговорить друг с другом…  
      На улице духота и так пусто, что только перекати-поле по дорогам не катается. Ни души.  
      Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Лэнс дико озирается по сторонам, но вокруг действительно никого, ни одного человека, хотя только пару секунд назад он отчетливо видел Кита снаружи. Совершенно точно видел. Эти растрепанные волосы и это красное худи дурацкое – ну не придумал же он все это, в конце концов?!  
      Ханк выходит из дверей забегаловки и присоединяется к нему, спрашивая, что случилось. «Кит!! – выдыхает ему в лицо Лэнс. Он обрушивается на друга – растерянного и почти испуганного. – Разве ты не видел его?! Он только что был здесь! Он…»   
      Некоторое время Ханк только смотрит на мечущегося в панике Лэнса своими большими и добрыми, янтарно-карими, как у собаки, глазами. А потом кладет ладонь ему на плечо и негромко обращается к нему:  
      – Я знаю, ты запретил мне говорить про «жратву», но можно я скажу тебе кое-что?  
      – Чего?!  
      Лэнс замирает на месте. Его рот разинут от удивления, и он дышит с таким трудом, будто пробежал десятикилометровый марафон.  
      – Помнишь, когда мы были еще совсем детьми, твоя мама всегда делала на Рождество шоколадные капкейки? Ну те, с засахаренной вишенкой наверху…  
      –  _К чему это вообще, Ханк, господи боже_?!  
      – Не перебивай меня, Лэнс. Те капкейки были ну очень вкусными, помнишь, мы ели до тех пор, пока у нас животы чуть не лопались? Но больше всего ты все равно любил те засахаренные вишенки. Обожал их страшно. Всегда съедал их самыми первыми…  
      – Ханк…  
      – Просто хотел сказать, что Кит для тебя в точности как те засахаренные вишенки на капкейках. Ну, по крайней мере, у меня такое ощущение…  
      Неуклюже улыбаясь, Ханк разводит руками.  _Засахаренные вишенки на капкейках_? За это идиотское сравнение Лэнс готов его убить. Он ничего не понимает. Не понимает и понимает одновременно.  
      С усилием кивнув, он шепчет Ханку в ответ, что тот прав. И что Кит для него - как те засахаренные вишенки, и как сами капкейки, и как куча остальной нездоровой, соленой, острой и сладкой еды, которую он обожает. И что тут уж никуда от этого не деться. Это так, как есть.  
      Похоже, подводит итог Лэнс, отведя глаза в сторону, я просто влюбился.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Ничего, если Кит не отвечает на сообщения. Ничего даже, что он не берет трубку, потому что Лэнс знает, где он живет.   
      Думая об этом, Лэнс поднимается на последний этаж школьного здания. Он уже решил для самого себя, что пойдет к Киту, в дом на краю света, чтобы объяснить ему все, но до этого ему нужно разобраться еще с одним, последним делом. Он хочет знать правду.  
      В библиотеке прохладно, почти сумрачно. Лэнс уверенно минует ряды стеллажей – книги по физике, математике, прикладной психологии и английской литературе девятнадцатого века – и находит Пидж там, где и ожидал найти. В ее собственном укромном уголке.  
      Маленький столик со старым персональным компьютером – библиотечной собственностью – так хорошо упрятан в недрах читального зала, что здесь помимо уроков можно заниматься всем, чем угодно. Пидж, например, прямо сейчас играет в пииспи, и на ее лице довольное расслабленное выражение человека, полностью погрузившегося в мир своих фантазий. И лучше ей не мешать, если жить еще не надоело.  
      Но у Лэнса нет другого выхода – он подходит к столу Пидж и, опустившись на стул рядом, несколько секунд наблюдает за тем, как она играет. Потому что знает прекрасно, что это она ненавидит больше всего на свете.  
      Отложив пииспи в сторону, Пидж поднимает на него свои глаза – краснющие и злые – и спрашивает мрачно:  
      – Так приспичило?  
      Лэнс кивает.  
      Достав из кармана своих мальчишечьих свободных и прямых джинсов смартфон, Пидж морщит лоб.  
      – Секундочку, ладно? Где-то я всю информацию сохранила…  
      Пидж роется в телефоне, а Лэнс ждет. Немного ерзает на стуле от нетерпения, но молчит – только смотрит на подругу почти моляще.  
      – Тебе прям все с самого начала рассказывать?  
      – Все, что ты знаешь, богиня информационных технологий…  
      – Фу, Лэнс!  
      Пробежав глазами по экрану мобильника, Пидж начинает – скрупулезно, правильно выговаривая каждое слово, так, будто бы читает важный доклад перед огромной аудиторией:  
      – Полное имя: Кит Акира Когане. Родился в Ванкувере, Канада, такого-то числа в таком-то году…  
      – Стоп! Постой-ка. Погоди, – Пидж замолкает и терпеливо ждет, пока Лэнс произведет в уме нужные математические вычисления. – Киту получается… ему  _пятнадцать_ , что ли?!  
      – Да, а что?  
      – Ничего, – Лэнс сглатывает. – Думал, он младше меня…  
      – Сюрприз, внимательный ты парень.   
      Лэнс хмуро мотает головой. Информация о возрасте Кита мгновенно откладывается где-то на задворках его сознания – особенно раздумывать над этим у него времени нет. Но несмотря на это, Лэнс все равно успевает отметить про себя, что для пятнадцатилетнего Кит целуется из ряда вон плохо, и от этой мысли у него розовеют щеки.  
      – Вспомнил что-то? – ехидно интересуется Пидж, внимательная, как службы тайной разведки, а Лэнс поспешно отмахивается:  
      – Дальше давай.  
      По словам Пидж, мать Кита – уроженка японского архипелага – знакомится с его отцом во время ее бурной, хоть и недолгой карьеры модели. Со смартфона Пидж на Лэнса смотрит необыкновенно красивая темноволосая молодая женщина. Точь-в-точь Кит, только волосы совсем прямые и до лопаток.  
      Он зачарованно пялится на фотографию, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается от восхищения, пока Пидж не заявляет:  
      – Погибла в автомобильной катастрофе, когда сыну было четыре. Фотографии с места происшествия в интернете тоже есть, но показывать их тебе я не буду.  
      Да уж, лучше так, чем по-другому. Даже когда Пидж убирает фотографию из-под его носа, Лэнс еще несколько секунд думает о ней. А потом о Ките и признается самому себе, что тот очень красивый. Если бы не прическа дурацкая, и не эта одежда его – будто он ограбил модный магазин, а потом на свалке спал.  
      Пидж продолжает, рассказывая о том, что в раннем детстве Кит много болел. Перечисляет какие-то его детские заболевания, но Лэнс не может сосредоточиться на их названиях. Пидж рассказывает, что в то время Кит переживает из-за всех этих своих болезней, он не хочет быть обузой для своего отца и старается быть паинькой. Хоть и вовсе не паинька по натуре.  
      Отец воспитывает его так жестко, что Кит загоняет самого себя, свое настоящее «я» глубоко внутрь. Тогда-то и начинаются первые проблемы с психикой…  
      – Проблемы с психикой? – переспрашивает Лэнс, облизнув губы. Они почему-то страшно пересохли.  
      Пидж со стуком кладет телефон на стол.  
      – Что именно, найти слишком сложно. Насколько я поняла, в десять лет Кит пытается подстроить окружающую его реальность под себя. Придумывает убедительные объяснения тем вещам, которые заставляют его страдать, и верит в них. Это переходит в почти маниакальную одержимость…  
      Пидж замолкает, и какое-то время они оба не говорят ни слова. В библиотеке тихо – слышно только, как кто-то ходит за стеллажами и как шуршат страницы переворачиваемых книг.  
      – Эти синяки… – начинает наконец Лэнс, но Пидж качает головой:  
      – Не делай поспешных выводов. Все не так просто, как кажется.  
      Лэнс вопросительно смотрит на подругу, и та разъясняет:  
      – За всеми увечьями, которые Кит причиняет самому себе, стоит его отец. Даже не сомневайся. В прошлом он известный кинорежиссер – мотается по всей Канаде и Америке, и его сын, конечно, с ним. У всех на виду.  
      – И?!  
      – Такие вещи сложно доказать, Лэнс. Судебный процесс, который поднимался несколько лет назад, был замят – да так, что в интернете об этом почти ни следа. В тринадцать лет Кит перестает есть несколько месяцев и попадает в больницу с острой пневмонией. Результат – клиническая смерть. Длится не больше трех минут, но все-таки…  
      Лэнс болезненно кривится.  
      – Это я знаю… Расскажи что-нибудь другое!  
      Во взгляде Пидж проскальзывает что-то, смахивающее на удивление.  
      – Ну хорошо. А что такое дауншифтинг знаешь?  
      – Даун… что?  
      – Даун-шифтинг.  
      Пидж покачивается на своем стуле несколько раз взад-вперед, а потом, словно сосредоточившись и поймав важную мысль, поясняет:  
      – Почти сразу после клинической смерти Кита, они оба – он и его отец – исчезают на год. Никто не знает, где они. Дом в Канаде продан, все банковские счета заморожены – часть средств потрачено на уплату налогов, остальное роздано благотворительным организациям.   
      – К чему ты вообще клонишь?!  
      Уставший и запутавшийся еще больше, чем несколько часов до этого, Лэнс с досадой смотрит на Пидж. На то, как она раскачивается на стуле, на то, как ее взгляд ловит солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь приспущенные жалюзи. Она пожимает плечами.  
      – Да ни к чему особенному. Хотя нет – есть тут кое-что… Если Кит для тебя хоть что-то значит, постарайся не упускать его из вида, ладно?  
      Пидж произносит это спокойно, почти даже задумчиво, но стоит ее губам сомкнуться, как Лэнс понимает, что совершил страшную, непоправимую ошибку. И эта мысль, эта одна-единственная мысль выбивает его из колеи настолько, что он покидает библиотеку, даже не попрощавшись с изумленной Пидж. Он торопится, потому что знает – как бы он ни спешил, все равно может быть слишком поздно.


	10. Chapter 10

Подошвы кроссовок прилипают к раскаленному асфальту, а сумка, раскачиваясь, бьет по плечу. Через минут десять Лэнс выдыхается и, замедляя бег, начинает плестись по кварталу Кита. Он такой идиот... Последний идиот. Просто безголовый.  
      Проверять мобильник нет смысла, но Лэнс проверяет. Он не видел Кита больше пяти дней – свалил все на его обиду, но что если… что если на самом деле что-то случилось?  
      Что-то очень,  _очень_  плохое.  
      От этих мыслей подгибаются колени.   
      – Больше не упущу тебя из виду, Кит, – бормочет он себе под нос, – ни за что и никогда…  
      На одном из поворотов Лэнс притормаживает, понимая, что не уверен, куда ему: направо или налево. На висках скапливается холодный пот. От духоты и физической нагрузки начинает подташнивать.  
      Лэнс наугад поворачивает налево, но улицы здесь все похожи друг на друга. Совсем не так, как в его районе. У этих чертовых богатеев что, совсем никакой индивидуальности нет?  
      Одна из улиц все же кажется Лэнсу знакомой. Последние пять минут его ведет не сознание, а скорее его тело, будто путь к дому Кита – важная генетическая информация, сохраненная в нем.  
      По дороге Лэнс думает о Рэнди. О том, что скажет ему. О том, как будет смотреть ему в лицо после всего того, что он узнал. Он решает, что будет осторожным – этот человек не тот, за кого себя выдает, и Кит полностью в его распоряжении. Каким бы независимым он ни пытался казаться…  
      Мотнув головой, Лэнс замирает. Похоже, он наконец на месте. Вот он, дом Кита, стоит на отшибе, как и в прошлый раз, но что-то – что-то едва уловимое – изменилось, и Лэнс никак не может сообразить что.  
      Он подходит ближе. Ворота широко распахнуты – белый гравий и палисадники во всей своей ухоженности и чистоте представлены на обзор прохожим. И у самого входа табличка – Лэнс засекает ее краем глаза. На ней написано «На продажу». Что за глупости такие? Может, он все-таки домом ошибся?  
      Во дворе вместо элегантного «бьюика»-седана черный огромный «лэнд-ровер» Широ с хозяином в придачу. Широ стоит, опершись поясницей на капот своего автомобиля, и выглядит так, словно это не он, а просто кто-то очень похожий на него. Как удачно подобранный дублер.  
      От его ослепительности не осталось совсем ничего – Широ кажется побитым и каким-то… невыспавшимся, что ли? Под глазами темные пятна, на подбородке щетина, а в руках маленькая бутылка минеральной воды. Он делает небольшой глоток из нее и только потом, заметив Лэнса, застывшего перед ним, вяло удивляется:  
      – Эй, Лэнс… ты-то что здесь делаешь?  
      Веки Широ кажутся неподъемно тяжелыми. Он пинает носком белого парусинового туфля гравий на земле.  
      – Широ, в чем дело?!  
      Лэнс ненавидит себя за то, что его собеседник еще даже не успевает ответить, как в желудке уже зарождается склизкое нехорошее предчувствие. Широ моргает.  
      – Лэнс, ты что…  
      – Да что здесь такое происходит?!  
      Лэнс решает не ждать объяснений. Он пытается пройти мимо Широ, как тот вдруг удерживает его за плечо.  
      – Куда ты?  
      – Мне нужно к Киту!   
      Широ мотает головой. Он разворачивает Лэнса за плечи к себе, так что они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и говорит – медленно, будто бы выдавливая из себя каждое слово:  
      – Боюсь, не получится, приятель. Кит… ушел от нас.  
      – Куда ушел?! – не понимает Лэнс. – Широ, да что ты…  
      Из-за «лэнд-ровера» показывается уже знакомая ему блондинка – ее голубые глаза спрятаны под стеклами солнцезащитных очков, а груди надежно упакованы в соблазнительно обтягивающую белую блузку. Она всплескивает руками:  
      – Боже, детка, перестань быть таким деликатным уже! Посмотри на этого парня – он же латинос, как думаешь, в каком гетто он вырос? Да он тебя никогда в жизни не поймет…  
      – Эй! – встревает в разговор Лэнс, а Широ только удрученно бормочет:  
      – Аллура…  
      Но на большее его не хватает. Он отпускает плечи Лэнса, делает приличный глоток минеральной воды из своей бутылки, вздыхает и, подняв голову, долго смотрит на солнце, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу. А потом отходит в сторону – Лэнс слышит, как, удаляясь, его шаги хрустят по гравию.  
      Аллура снимает черные очки.  
      – То, что я сказала про гетто… Ты извини, я тут сама не своя.   
      Лэнс молчит. Грудь подружки Широ, обтянутая блузкой, выглядит не хуже, чем в прошлый раз – но он отмечает это про себя скорее механически, так, как отмечают про себя погоду, выглянув из окна.   
      Аллура вздыхает, совсем как Широ, а потом треплет его по волосам.  
      – Мне так жаль, Лэнс.  
      – Что такое? Почему жаль?!  
      – Кит мертв.  
      Лэнсу кажется, что по его телу проходит спазм. Все чувства будто отказывают разом, кроме вкуса – но и с ним что-то не так. Во рту возникает такой резкий, кисловатый привкус меди, что Лэнс невольно думает о бутылке минеральной воды в руках Широ.  
       _Нет, этого не может быть. Это шутка…_    
      Аллура притягивает его к себе – Лэнс чувствует, как его нос утыкается прямо ей в грудь. Она обнимает его своими красивыми тонкими руками и шепчет что-то – успокаивающе, практически ласково, но Лэнс не понимает ни слова. Кисловатый вкус во рту усиливается с каждой секундой – становится таким всеобъемлющим, что в какой-то момент Лэнсу чудится, что во всем мире больше не остается ничего, кроме него.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Потом уже – Лэнс не уверен, сколько времени проходит – минута, час, два? – Аллура выпускает его из своих объятий, и слух, осязание и обоняние наконец мало-помалу возвращаются к нему.  
      Солнце слепит глаза. Во дворе тихо – слышно только, как шуршат листья эвкалиптовых деревьев, когда по ним проходит порыв ветра. Широ куда-то пропал – может, отправился гулять по тому саду? Который Лэнс видел в тот день, когда они с Китом…  
      Снова водрузив на нос черные очки, Аллура становится холодной и по-деловому сухой:  
      – Все случилось шесть дней назад… Да, точно, ровно шесть дней.  
      Спазм в желудке усиливается, и Лэнс судорожно сглатывает. Как избавиться от этого вкуса во рту?  
      – Передозировка валиума, – продолжает Аллура ровным и лишенным всяких интонаций голосом, – его нашел отец, когда он уже… В общем, не так важно это. Мистер Когане три дня назад вернулся в Канаду, а я тут его дом продаю. Вот так-то…  
      –  _Продаешь дом_?   
      Лэнсу кажется, что его собственный голос не громче шелеста окружающих их эвкалиптовых деревьев.  
      – Ну да, – Аллура поводит плечом, – я же агент по продаже недвижимости. Слушай, Лэнс, я знаю, что тебе тяжело и все такое… Но у меня тут встреча с клиентами назначена. Поэтому если хочешь попрощаться, у тебя еще полчаса есть. Дом не заперт…  
      Аллура говорит еще что-то, но Лэнс уже не слушает ее. Развернувшись, он идет в сторону входной двери – сквозь стены из плексигласа уже видно знакомую прихожую и кухню. Все выглядит в точности так же, как и тогда, когда Лэнс в последний раз был здесь.  
      Он удивляется тому, что его глаза сухие. Во рту все еще привкус меди, и, сплюнув на гравий под ногами, Лэнс видит, что его слюна красная. Кровь?  _Отлично, этого еще не хватало…_  
      Все вокруг воспринимается будто во сне. Лэнс понимает, что перешагивает через порог, что, не сняв кроссовки, идет по коридорам и поднимается на второй этаж. Мебель никто не убрал, поэтому сориентироваться и найти дорогу к комнате Кита вовсе не сложно. Лэнс тянет за ручку знакомой ему двери и чувствует внезапно легкий укол в левом виске.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он снова в комнате.  
      Это не видения, это реальность – Лэнс уверен в этом на все сто. Реальность, в которой ровно шесть дней назад Кит принимает смертельную дозу валиума. Не сказав никому ни слова…  
Как и в прошлый раз, уши закладывает. Лэнс садится на кровать, все еще застеленную тем же постельным бельем. Слезы прорываются откуда-то изнутри и начинают обильно течь по щекам. Он всхлипывает, радуясь про себя тому, что его никто не видит.  
      Лэнс плачет, хоть и до сих пор не верит в то, что Кит мертв. За всю свою жизнь он еще ни разу не сталкивался со смертью так близко, поэтому его сознание не в состоянии обработать эту информацию. Кит не мог исчезнуть, раствориться навсегда… Так просто не бывает.  
      Кроме того, он же видел его сегодня?  
      Вытерев текущий нос футболкой, Лэнс решает, что Кит сейчас просто где-то в другом месте. Где-то довольно далеко и туда не добраться, как бы ни хотелось. И, возможно, в той, другой реальности, Кит вовсе не один. Может, он даже не так несчастен, как здесь, может, у него появились новые друзья, а синяки сошли с запястий, оставив бледную кожу девственно-чистой…  
      «Ну нет, – решает про себя Лэнс. Плакать больше не хочется, на смену слезам приходит ярость. – Не собираюсь отдавать Кита никому – с кем бы он там сейчас ни был. В конце концов, я видел будущее, и в нем мы были вместе. И это, черт подери, было не просто так. В жизни вообще ничего просто так не бывает…»  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Лэнс напрягается изо всех сил, пытаясь вызвать видения, но в голове как назло пусто, только шум в ушах усиливается. Его тошнит.  
      Комната расплывается перед глазами. Лэнсу не страшно, только плохо так сильно, что он хочет, чтобы все поскорей закончилось. Тело такое слабое, словно он не ел несколько дней, а во рту снова мерзкий вкус меди.   
      Ему кажется, что вот-вот – и его точно вырвет. Как же ведь клиенты Аллуры обалдеют, когда увидят все это безобразие… Согнувшись пополам, Лэнс утыкается лбом в колени и ощущает, как вокруг все начинает кружится и вертеться, будто на карусели. Где-то, вне зоны досягаемости, поворачиваются какие-то шестеренки. Словно огромный, медлительный, но ошеломляюще мощный механизм, кряхтя, начинает свое движение.  
      Еще одно мучительное мгновение – и комната исчезает. Конструкция из четырех стен и потолка распадается, и Лэнс беспомощно моргает, ослеплённый ярким солнечным светом.  
  
  
  
  
  
      – Э-э-эй…  
      Голосовые связки напряжены до предела. Лэнс еще не совсем осознает, что происходит, но его тело по инерции продолжает начатое, и он, сложив руки рупором, прикладывает их к лицу:  
      – Эй! Ки-и-ит! Эй!  
      Чертовы голосовые связки как будто заело. И тело… совсем отказывается подчинятся. Краем сознания Лэнс понимает, что он в школьном дворе, что Пидж и Ханк рядом – по обеим сторонам от него – и что все,  _все это_  уже когда-то происходило.   
      Он что, в прошлое вернулся?  
      Лэнс не успевает подумать над этим хорошенько, как видит перед собой спину Кита. Это совершенно точно он. Все совсем как в тот день, когда Лэнс в первый раз увидел комнату…   
      В левом виске начинает нестерпимо колоть. Голосовые связки в очередной раз напрягаются –  _господи, он что, так и продолжит орать?!_ – и Лэнс слышит свой собственный голос.  
      – Эй! Ки-ит! Кит Когане! Эй, дурацкий причесон…  
      Ну хорошо, он все-таки докричался. Кит, находящийся на расстоянии ста метров и уже почти на выходе из школьного двора, оборачивается на крик и смотрит в их сторону.   
      Что-то не так, интуитивно понимает Лэнс. Это прошлое, но что-то не так. Что-то изменилось.  
      Кит разозлен, как и тогда. Лицо хоть и каменное, но тряпичная сумка со спортивной формой стиснута в руках, а глаза так и сверкают. Заметно, что Кит изо всех сил сдерживает себя, хоть явно не прочь ответить своему обидчику. Все как тогда, вот только на нем не ветровка…   
      Лэнс смотрит на Кита, широко раскрыв от изумления глаза. Разве такое вообще возможно?  
Мозг начинает лихорадочно искать объяснение. Кит одет по-другому, а это значит, что прошлое изменилось? Но ведь Лэнс еще ничего и сделать не успел… Да и тело совсем не желает подчиняться. Выполняет те же самые действия, как в прошлый раз, будто под гипнозом. Сейчас например, потому что Кит обратил на него внимание, он ляпнет что-то про соревнования по легкой атлетике. Вроде того, что он уделает Кита в следующий раз… Сейчас все повторится.  
      Но изо рта Лэнса не вырывается ни звука. Контроль над собственным телом возвращается, и голосовые связки расслабляются. Хоть что-то ему удалось.   
      Все тело расслаблено настолько, что Лэнс только чудом не оседает на асфальт перед собой. Ну давай же, думает он, сделай хоть что-нибудь.  
       _Измени проклятое прошлое._  
      Кит подошел ближе и смотрит на них троих во все глаза. Их небольшая перепалка привлекла внимание околачивающихся во дворе школьников, и многие бросают на них заинтересованные взгляды. И Кит вдруг выдает:  
      – Что тебе от меня надо, МакКлэйн?  
      Его голос. Тихий, раздраженный, даже хриплый немного. Голос, которого Лэнс не слышал больше пяти дней…  
      – Что тебе надо, я сказал?!   
      – Да ничего, я просто… Классная толстовка!  
      Лэнс видит, как глаза Кита становятся почти круглыми от непонимания. Он машинально бросает взгляд на свое красное худи – немного нелепое, явно не по размеру, с логотипом бейсбольного клуба из Сан-Франциско – и сердито и одновременно растерянно поднимает глаза обратно на Лэнса.  
      –  _Что_?  
      – Да толстовка твоя… «Гиганты»*? – Лэнс продолжает, ухмыляясь в сторону зрителей. Их вокруг собралось уже довольно немало. – Классно же. Тебе идет…  
      – Катись к черту! – тут же выдыхает смутившийся Кит, и в его глазах Лэнс видит  _это_. Он видит огонек зарождающейся ненависти.  
      Зрители восторженно охают. Кто-то даже свистит, а по телу Лэнса проходит волна облегчения. Кит окидывает его разъярённым взглядом, а потом загнанно осматривает собравшихся вокруг них людей и, круто развернувшись и накинув на себя капюшон худи, уходит, не проронив больше ни слова.  
      Без него зрители начинают скучать. Девушки на класс старше, стоящие неподалеку, принимаются перешептываться друг с другом, но в сторону их тройки больше не смотрят.   
      Лэнс понимает, что у него получилось. В левом виске больше не колет, перед глазами ничего не плывет, и самое главное – комната… Он не видит ее.  
      Кит теперь, пожалуй, его ненавидит. А остальные смотрят на него, как на больного… Даже его собственные друзья – и те в самом настоящем замешательстве. Пидж наморщила лоб и оглядывает его с таким беспокойством, будто у него выросла третья рука или что похуже.  
      – Ты что,– встревоженно спрашивает она, – только что с Китом заигрывал?  
      – Я? Да нет.  
      Лэнс широко улыбается, маскируя страшную неразбериху, творящуюся у него внутри. А может… может, это и не прошлое вовсе? Что если это та самая другая реальность, в которой Кит еще жив? И ведь не зря Пидж говорила, что реальность – не прямая линия. И уж тем более не одна-единственная.  
      Даже если эта реальность –  _другая_ , решает про себя Лэнс, везет ему тут как утопленнику. И двух минут не успело пройти, а он уже умудрился настроить Кита против себя. И если так будет продолжаться, тот не то что даже подружиться с ним не захочет, а еще и обходить его будет за сотню метров. Выходит, что здесь, что там – у них с Китом шансов никаких. Большой огромный нуль.  
      Пока Лэнс делает про себя эти выводы, его друзья явно обеспокоились тем фактом, что он заговорил с их нелюдимым одноклассником, и, похоже, готовы обсуждать это событие до бесконечности.  
      – Кит Когане странный, – заводит Ханк, а Пидж охотно присоединяется к нему:  
      – Ага. Почти как инопланетянин…  
      – Сама ты инопланетянка, Пидж!   
      Лэнс не удерживается – Пидж смотрит на него не обиженно, а скорей удивленно и чуточку заинтересовано, но Ханк тут же встает на защиту подруги:  
      – Если Пидж и инопланетянка, то она добрая инопланетянка, а вот Кит…  
      – Да хватит вам уже! Кит тоже добрый! И хороший…  
      – А ты-то откуда знаешь?  
      Пидж подозрительно прищуривается, и все начинается с начала.   
      Они спорят, размахивая руками, шутливо поддразнивают друг друга и, толкаясь-пихаясь, берут курс в сторону их любимой забегаловки. Лэнс обнаруживает у себя в кармане купюру в десять долларов. О-го-гошеньки. Может, эта реальность не такая уж и плохая?  
      Он ухмыляется про себя и, глядя на своих друзей, беззаботно болтающих о чем-то, понимает, что они, возможно, влюблены в друг друга. Пидж нравится Ханку, а Ханк – Пидж. Глядя на них, Лэнс чувствует, как внутри теплеет, а колени становятся слабыми-слабыми.  
      Ну и пусть Кит возненавидит его здесь. Пусть они за весь год не скажут друг другу ни слова. Зато Лэнс никогда больше не будет сгибаться пополам в той пустой комнате, подавляя в себе рыдания, подавляя ощущение, что его желудок собирается вытошнить самого себя, а смертельная доза валиума никогда не погрузит мозг Кита в кому с летальным исходом… И именно поэтому, уверяет себя Лэнс, это все вовсе не конец, а самое настоящее начало.   
      Вот только чего – он пока еще не знает. Ему только предстоит это выяснить, но одно он знает точно: что не будет тратить время зря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лэнс имеет в виду "San Francisco Giants" - профессиональный бейсбольный клуб из Сан-Франциско.


End file.
